Sometimes Life Takes a New Turn
by Creativity
Summary: Snippet: 'There it was. Two heartbeats. The first, Kagome's. The second, their child's.' I/K, S/M
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

Author's note: Hi! Okay, just so you know, in this fic Kagome and Inuyasha have already gotten together, but Inuyasha's still trying to avenge Kikyou and destroy Naraku. Yeah, those little issues aren't quite resolved yet. I'll probably write a prequel to this, but I have to write this first. Why? Because I'm crazy. Yep, the nurses at the asylum will notice I'm missing any day now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"___" Speech  
  
  
  
  
  
'___' Thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
If it's bold it should be italicized.)  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~* Change of times, situations, POVs, etc.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Unless they're made up, don't own 'em. * Sticks tongue out at lawyers with black suits and big wallets*  
  
  
  
  
  
Lawyers: *glares*  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: I'm broke anyway, so don't bother. Hee hee.  
  
  
  
  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
"Sometimes Life Takes a New Turn."  
  
  
  
Chapter1: Secrets  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'No', she thought, ' This can't happen. Oh, God, no. I won't believe this. I..can't.'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stretched on his perch in the Goshinboku tree. He'd been there all night, waiting for her to come back. The hanyou looked up at the early morning sky. He was always hoping she would come early, although he knew she wouldn't. If anything, she'd probably be late. Because of this last thought he settled back against the thick trunk and prepared to wait, and was surprised when a sweet scent filled reached his nose, filling his senses with the familiar smell. 'Kagome?' He thought 'It's barely morning! Why isn't she still asleep?' With one last sniff of the air to assure himself that it really was Kagome, not just his own wishful imagination, he jumped from the tree and took off for the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he reached the clearing he saw her standing next to the well, pulling her overstuffed pack over the rim. She wasn't wearing her usual fuku. She was wearing a white, sleeveless blouse, a blue skirt and the same brown shoes, with shorter socks, of course. "Kagome," he called, trying to get the girl's attention. She dropped her bag to the ground to turn around and stare at him. She didn't smile, or say anything. She just stared. He made his way over to her and lifted her pack over his shoulder. Her eyes never left his face. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Thanks," she said softly.  
  
She seemed different to him. Tired. No, more than tired. Like she hadn't slept in days. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed slightly paler than before. " Your early," He said simply.  
  
"What? Is that a bad thing?" She questioned.  
  
" No. You just usually sleep later than this, especially in your time," He bent down a bit so he could look more closely at her face, " You okay? You didn't fail those 'exam' things did you?"  
  
"No," she replied, smiling, "I actually did pretty well on those, and my grades weren't quite as bad as I thought they would be, which means no summer school, so I can spend my summer break here with you. No more school for over two months!"  
  
'Even her smile looks tired,' he thought. Well, now she was staying with him, and he could make sure she slept all right. With that thought in mind he gave her a small smile and knelt down in front of her. As soon as she had positioned herself on his back he ran off towards the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon they had come to the edge of the forest. Huts were becoming visible beyond the trees, and with one bounding leap they were nearing Kaede's hut. He set her down when they arrived, and she could hear people moving inside. She walked up to the door and slid away the screen. As soon as she stepped into the room a small blurred figure came flying at her. "KAGOME!" Shippo cried, hurling himself into her arms and causing her to fall back against Inuyasha in the process. "I missed you so much! You were gone for so long!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at the kitsune for knocking the girl back, but Kagome was laughing as Shippo's tail tickled her face. "I was only gone for a week, Shippo, and I'm going to be staying here for a long time now, okay?" The fox child just nodded vigorously as he latched onto Kagome's neck.  
  
"You sure are up early, Kagome-chan," Sango said cheerily.  
  
"Hai. I woke up early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep, so I got up and decided to be early for a change," Kagome replied.  
  
"What a good day to be early, for a traveler with a rumor of a jewel shard passed through here yesterday evening. He said one was spotted near a village about a half days walk from here, so we should be leaving around noon," Miroku informed her in his usual calm tone.  
  
"Okay. A half days walk is no problem," she said, walking to the middle of the room where Kaede had made stew for them that morning.  
  
Each of them ate their breakfast, talking as they did so. When they were finished Kagome got up and left the room. Inuyasha, wondering what she was doing, got up and followed her into the next room. He peaked inside and found her sprawled out on a futon, fast asleep. 'So much for an early start,' he thought, but he couldn't stop a smile from tugging at his lips. ' Oh, well. I think she needs the rest, anyway.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
At noon Kagome awoke and they set off towards the nearby village. The whole way Kagome couldn't stop thinking about how she had lied to Sango about why she was up so early. The truth was that she hadn't been sleeping to well for the last few days. She was constantly waking up in the middle of the night because of dreams she had, or sometimes she just couldn't sleep, so she would just lie there and think, tossing and turning, stomach in knots. There was no way she was going to tell that to the others though. They'd ask all the questions she just couldn't answer. Not yet. And she didn't want them to be worried.  
  
Inuyasha noticed how quiet Kagome had been the entire trip. He studied her face. She still looked tired, and her eyes were glazed over. He made a mental note to talk to her about it later.  
  
Soon they could see the small village where the rumor had originated. It was a small, busy place with children running, merchants standing near their booths, trying to sell something before they had to pack up, call it a day, and move one, and men a women were walking about, either returning home or calling in their children. It was almost time for dinner, after all. The village itself was at the base of a mountain, nestled between the surrounding hills.  
  
The group walked into the village. Not without some strange looks, of course, at the teenage girl wearing strange clothes or the demons she traveled with, but no one said anything. Some even smiled at them.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, can you sense a shard yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
The girl shut her eyes. She'd become very good at recognizing the tingling feeling she got from a jewel shard, even from far off. She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "It's over that way," she said, pointing towards the western side of the village and into some trees.  
  
"Do you think it is wise to fight a demon this time of day?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Feh. You can stay if you want. I'm going to find this demon and its jewel shard. There's still plenty of light left," Inuyasha replied stubbornly.  
  
Kagome sighed, "C'mon guys. We better get this over with. It doesn't feel like a very big shard anyway."  
  
The others just nodded and followed the girl in the direction she had pointed out to them. They didn't have far to walk. A few minutes later they were well out of the village and nearing a clearing. A small stream ran straight through it. Then Kagome stopped. "The shard is coming straight towards us, but I don't know where it is," she said, looking around for some sign of a demon. Her eyes widened as she cried, "It's under the ground!"  
  
As if on cue, the ground split only a few feet to their right, revealing a large worm demon. It was obviously male. Its upper body like that of a strong human boy, and its lower half like that of a huge, hairy brown worm. There was mud covering the creature from head to tail, with the exception of the enormous yellow fangs protruding from its mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha, the jewel shard is right above its belly button!" Kagome called as she back away from the demon.  
  
Inuyasha gave her his usual confident smirk. "This'll be over in a second," he said to them.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the now transformed Tetsusaiga and charged at the demon. It dodged the attack, but not without a deep gash in its side. The worm demon quickly wound itself around Inuyasha, pinning his arms to his sides. Unfortunately for the demon, it had forgotten the hanyou's claws, and had left its underbelly exposed to them. With a flick of the wrist Inuyasha ripped open its stomach, causing it to loosen its hold on him, and pulled away from it. Before the demon had a chance to recover Inuyasha pushed the tetsusaiga into its back and pulled the sword down, cleanly cutting the demon in two. Soon all that was left of it was a large, bloody heap. Inuyasha sheathed the tetsusaiga and turned to face them. "Kagome," he called, "Where's the jewel shard? It looks like it's going to rain and I want to get the hell out of here before it does."  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky. There were dark clouds she had failed to notice before now. Carefully she made her way through the debris toward where the jewel shard lay. She bent over the demon carcass and pulled out the shard. As she held it up for the others to see the rain started to fall.  
  
"Minna, let's get back to the village," Sango said as she motioned for Kirara to transform. The fire cat did so quickly and Sango climbed on with Shippo in tow. Then she turned to Miroku and said venomously, "Touch me, Houshi, and your walking." Miroku nodded. The rain was coming down harder now, and none of them were in the mood to remain outdoors any longer than they had to. With one last look at Kagome, who was climbing onto Inuyasha's back, Sango nodded and flew off.  
  
Kagome pressed herself as closely to Inuyasha as she could, trying to shield herself from the rain, and failing miserably. She was soaked to the bone. The rain didn't seem to be bothering Inuyasha at all. She doubted it had even soaked through his haori completely.  
  
When they reached the village inn they were staying in that night the familiar shriek of "HENTAI!" could be heard from Sango, along with the sounds of her Haraikotsu meeting Miroku's skull quite violently.  
  
"Ite! But, Sango, I was only trying to help you dry off!" Miroku said, trying to play innocent.  
  
"Hai! Trying to dry my ass!" Sango replied angrily. With one last whack of her giant boomerang she stalked off into a corner to make arrangements with the innkeeper about their rooms.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle as the scene played itself out. She'd seen Miroku and Sango have little fights like this one many times before, but it never failed to amuse her. Just as she was bending over to help up a very bruised Miroku, Sango came back over to them, looking slightly defeated. " One room," she said, "That's all we can afford. One room for all of us."  
  
"Don't worry, Sango," Kagome said, trying to be cheerful for her friend's sake, " I'm sure Inuyasha will make sure Miroku doesn't try anything. Right, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and nudged Miroku (Who happened to have a goofy smile on his face at the thought of sharing a room with two soaked girls) with one of his bare feet. "Okay then! Now let's get to our room and dry off," Kagome said, "I'm soaked."  
  
Sango nodded and led them to their room. It was fairly simple. There was a row of futons lined up in the center of the room, a basin of water pressed up against the wall, and a screen to change behind with some towels and robes draped over its sides. A sliding door on one side of the room led to a narrow wooden porch that circled the entire building.  
  
Kagome felt something tugging at her leg. She looked down and saw Shippo staring at her with wide eyes. ""I'm hungry, Kagome," he whined.  
  
She smiled down at the small kitsune. He was just so cute when he looked at her like that. " All right, Shippo. Why don't we go down to the kitchens and see if they have something for us to eat, Okay?"  
  
Shippo nodded and followed his mother figure from the room. "I'll be right back," she said to the others as she turned the corner.  
  
When she had left Miroku turned to his companions, " Do either of you notice anything wrong with Kagome-sama?"  
  
Sango nodded, "She does not seem to have her usual amount of energy, and whenever she smiles or speaks, I cannot help but feel that her cheerfulness is somewhat forced."  
  
"Perhaps she is ill?" Miroku suggested.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. " She probably stayed up late studying for her 'tests' or something. It's probably nothing," he said, but he couldn't keep the hint of concern out of his voice.  
  
Sango gave him a knowing look and nodded again, " Perhaps."  
  
Just then Kagome walked into the room carrying metal tray, " Perhaps what?"  
  
" Oh, nothing, Kagome-sama. Just discussing where to continue our search," Miroku said calmly, " Were you able to find something to eat?"  
  
" Hai. It's not much, but it's something," Kagome sighed as she placed the tray on the floor. On it was a clay bowl of rice, cooked vegetables, and a small plate of fish. " All they had were leftovers," she said.  
  
The group settled around the tray and helped their plates. Even if it was small, the meal was quite good. After they were done Kagome changed into her pajamas and Sango slipped into one of the spare robes behind the changing screen. As everyone lay down for the night, Kagome could feel her stomach churn. 'Another sleepless night,' she thought. One by one each of her companions fell asleep, except for her and Inuyasha, who never slept much. While the hanyou leaned against a wall and watched over the group, Kagome was twisting around in her blankets, thinking and worrying.  
  
* You have choices, you know* a voice whispered in the back of her mind, * Just like that, and your out. *  
  
'No I don't,' she thought, 'There's only one thing to do. Anything else would be.. cruel.' Kagome wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
She couldn't stand the thought of it being unaccepted, and she would never deny someone their right to life before they'd had a chance to live.  
  
Her stomach flopped, and she could feel it building up in her throat. She got out of bed quickly and stood up, swaying slightly as a wave of nausea and dizziness come over her.  
  
Inuyasha saw her rise from her futon from where he had settled against the wall. " What is it, Kagome?" he asked, noticing how hard it was for her to stand.  
  
"I- I don't feel so good," she said weakly as she stumbled toward the door. Raising one hand to her mouth she pushed the door aside, rushed out onto the porch, and retched into the rain.  
  
"Oh, shit," he muttered as he knelt beside the girl and held her hair away from her face. They stayed like that for a minute until she finally sat up, gasping for air.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked from behind them. Apparently all the commotion had woken up their companions, except for Shippo, of course, who would probably sleep through a tornado if they let him.  
  
"Kagome's sick," Inuyasha replied, lifting the girl up.  
  
"You probably caught something out in the rain," Miroku reasoned. Kagome just nodded as she allowed herself to be carried to a futon closer to the door in case she needed to get up again. She wished they would all stop staring at her. She felt awful.  
  
"Would you like us to stay up with her?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll take care of her," Inuyasha said firmly, "Go back to bed."  
  
Sango looked unsure, but just patted her friend's shoulder, "Feel better, Kagome."  
  
"If you need us, simply call," Miroku said as he, Sango, and Kirara went back to bed.  
  
As his friends began to fall asleep, Inuyasha hovered over the sick girl, who had yet to fall asleep. She just lied there, back facing him. " How long have you been sick, Kagome?"  
  
She turned towards him, " Not to long."  
  
'Wrong answer,' he thought. " Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It's been kind of off and on. I wanted to see if it was gone before I said anything. I didn't want to worry you over nothing!" She stated weakly.  
  
"Nothing? You call that-" he pointed his thumb towards the door she had previously exited, " nothing? I knew there was something wrong with you, but I thought you'd just been up late. You should've told me!" He said, giving her a firm look.  
  
" I know. You're right. Please don't lecture me right now, Inuyasha. I feel terrible," She said.  
  
The hanyou's eyes softened and he nodded. " Get some sleep," he ordered gently.  
  
Kagome turned back over and tried to get comfortable while Inuyasha settled against the door next to her. They stayed like that for a moment before Kagome spoke, "Inuyasha?"  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" I.. umm. when we get back, can I go home?"  
  
"You just got back this morning!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome sat up to face him. She thought she could handle this, but she wasn't ready yet. She just wanted to go home. She could feel herself trembling as tears welled up in her eyes. "Inuyasha..please. I just want to go home," She said shakily.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised to see her crying, and even more surprised to see her shaking. It was early summer, so she couldn't be cold.  
  
"Do you really feel that bad?" He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then okay. You can go home until you feel better, but come back as soon as you're well again, all right?"  
  
She gave him a small smile and nodded again. "Thanks, Inuyasha," she said before hugging him and lying back down.  
  
Inuyasha stayed by her, absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep before drifting into unconsciousness. Kagome was happy to be going home. She'd go home, collect her thoughts, build up her courage, and come back and face Inuyasha. She could do this. Everything was going to be okay. She had to keep telling herself that, or else her life would just fall apart. With these thoughts she finally slept peacefully until morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author's note: Okay! That's it for the first chapter! I probably won't have the next chapter out for a while since I'm grounded. I shouldn't even be typing this right now! ( hehehe I'm evil)  
  
Just so you know there probably won't be a lot of sango and miroku in this story ( don't worry san/mir fans, I'll throw in some fluff along the way!) because I don't know much about their personalities, and this is a an Inu/Kag fic. If Inuyasha and Kaogome are OOC, try to understand. I mean, Kagome is upset over her big secret ( if you haven't figured out what that is, then stop reading now, because this fic is obviously to complex for you.) and Inuyasha is worried and clueless ( poor Inu-chan!!! :P). If you had the same problem you'd be OOC, too! Don't worry. I'll make them more like themselves in later chapters. Now...  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions

Author's note: Hello! Sorry this took so long to type, but like I said, I'm grounded, and to top that off, I'm sick, too! Life's wonderful, huh? There's, like an epidemic in the making (dun, dun, dun). I might be catching pneumonia! Oh, the humanity (Places hand on head in over dramatic like manner.)! O_O Oh by the way, Chase, if you're reading this, you better remember to record Inuyasha for me, or I'll kill you!  
  
(Bloodthirsty lawyers smile at hearing the death threat)  
  
Me: (nervously) Umm.. hehe.. just kidding!  
  
Lawyers: (Begin to advance on nervous girl)  
  
Me: I'm serious! It wasn't a threat! Don't sue me! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
(A/N I know, that was pointless. I'm so weird :P )  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed! I luv u all! (In a strictly platonic way, of course.)  
  
Daniel_Gudman: You really think Inuyasha was OOC? If anything, I thought reviewers would say Kagome was OOC. I didn't make him as talkative as I would've liked, but other than that I think he's in character. As for him being all sweet to Kagome, in this fic they've already gotten together, and since I've never really seen him be romantic, I'm just making it up as I go along.  
  
Minako-chan: No, he wouldn't know, because she hasn't told him yet. He is getting suspicious, though. Don't worry. This will all be explained later!  
  
As for my other reviewers, thank you! Sorry I couldn't answer u all personally!  
  
Here some translations for all you non-Japanese speaking people out there. I forgot them in the last chapter:  
  
Minna- everyone  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Houshi- 'monk' or 'priest'  
  
Kitsune- 'fox', like Shippo. He's a fox demon, so they call him kitsune.  
  
San- A term used by equals or partners.  
  
Chan- term used by close friends.  
  
Sama- Like saying 'Lady' or 'Lord'. Formal way of addressing someone.  
  
Ite- 'Ow!' or 'Ouch!'  
  
Fuku- uniform. Like what Kagome wears to school.  
  
Goshinboku- the tree Inuyasha was pinned to.  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Hanyou- half demon, half-human.  
  
Tetsusaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
  
Haraikotsu- Sango's giant boomerang.  
  
Gomen- sorry  
  
Hentai- pervert  
  
I think that's it. Tell me if I missed any or got any of them wrong. Of course, you'll have to review to do that. (*smiles*) Anyway, Here's chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't own Inuyasha. Did I ever say I did? Jeez.  
Chapter 2: Suspicions  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome slept late the next morning. They couldn't really blame her after what she'd been through. She hadn't fallen asleep until nearly morning! Shippo had started crying when Inuyasha informed him Kagome was leaving, and he had to whack the kid on the head and drag him from the room to keep the young kitsune from waking her up. The hanyou had been sitting on the porch ever since waiting for her while the others packed up their supplies.  
  
' What's wrong with her?' The worried demon thought to himself, 'She doesn't have some kind of future disease, does she?'  
  
As Inuyasha was leaning into Kagome's room to check on her for the millionth time, a thought struck him, ' Is she...?' He mentally slapped himself, ' She- she can't be. She wasn't in heat! Damn it! This is so confusing!'  
  
After seeing that the sleeping girl was all right, Inuyasha settled himself in a tree near the door. ' She's just got some kind of virus, or she ate something bad. I'll take her home, let her take some of her medicine and rest up, and then she'll come back and we'll keep looking for the shards. It's that simple,' he reassured himself, 'Everything will be fine.' Little did he know someone was having similar thoughts just then.  
  
Kagome awoke to see the sunshine shining brightly through the cracks in the door, stinging her eyes momentarily. She sat up in bed and stretched. 'Where is everyone?' she wondered. Then she remembered: She was going home! Probably not for very long, but that didn't change the fact that she was going back to her own time! She was in a much better mood today. She'd stay there for a while, and everything was going to work out just fine.  
  
Inuyasha could hear shuffling from inside the room, and he jumped from his perch to see if Kagome was sick again. When he slid away the screen door, he came face- to- face with a much healthier-looking Kagome.  
  
" G'morning, Inuyasha," She greeted him, "When's breakfast?  
  
"Three hours ago," he replied, taking a step to the side so the girl could pass.  
  
"What?! What time is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, " About an hour 'til noon."  
  
" Why did you late me sleep so long?"  
  
" You were sick! You needed sleep, so we didn't wake you up," the hanyou said, as if it were obvious, " You seem fine now, though. I guess you don't need to go home, after all." He watched as the look on Kagome's face changed from happiness to slight despair. " Yes, I do. I told you it was off and on, remember? I could get sick again at any time! I need to see a doctor to make sure it stops!" The last part was a lie, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged again, but instead of a flat-out 'no' he said, "We'll see."  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. Why did he have to be so stubborn?! Oh, well. She'd let it drop until they got to the village. She had a feeling he'd let her go home one way or another. The hanyou boy had apparently forgotten the beads wrung about his neck.  
  
Just then her other companions took notice of their now conscious friend. Sango made her way onto the porch, " Kagome! You seem to be feeling better."  
  
" Yes, Kagome-sama. You gave us quite a scare last night," Miroku added, his hand inching toward Sango as he said it (A/N we all know why...), but with a threatening look from the demon exterminator, he decided not to push his luck. Shippo climbed onto Kagome's shoulder, " Kagome, were you really that sick last night? Why didn't you wake me up? I would've taken care of you! Are you really going home today? Don't go home, Kagome! You just got here!" Kagome laughed at the kitsune's chattering and answered all his questions, which, of course, led to some crying from him, until Kagome promised him some chocolate (A/N I got some chocolate today! [Runs away with her box of Whitman's Samplers]) upon her return. After much prodding and reassurances that she was fine on Kagome's part, they agreed she was ready to travel back to Kaede's village.  
  
After Kagome had gotten her things together the group paid the innkeeper, thanking him for his hospitality, except for Inuyasha, of course, who stayed silent through this entire process, and they left. Everyone, especially Kagome, hoped they'd be able to get back to Kaede's by the end of the day. Of course, a few hours later most of the members of the group were ready for a break. They convinced Inuyasha to let them stop for a lunch break, but not without a few comments on 'weak humans' on his part (At which Shippo bopped him on the head and Kirara gave an indignant 'mew'). The hanyou soon settled in a nearby tree where he could watch his companions, or, more specifically, watch Kagome. She was rummaging through her overstuffed pack as Shippo darted around her feet, waiting for his meal. Finally she pulled out a pear and a chocolate bar, and handed it to the fox, then pulled out a granola bar for herself and tossed Sango and Miroku a bag of chips to share. As he was watching her he almost didn't realize she was walking towards him until she was staring up at him from the base of his tree. "Inuyasha?" she called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Nah." (A/N OMG..That's got to be the most OOC I've ever written. Inuyasha, refusing food?)  
  
"Oh, okay," she said, but she didn't move. After a moment she fidgeted and glanced up at him, and he finally realized what she wanted. He looked over to where his companions were resting. 'Oh, what the hell?' he thought, 'Nobody's looking.' With one graceful movement the hanyou jumped down from his branch, snaked his arms around the girl's waist, and leapt back into the tree, settling back into his previous location. For a moment Kagome was shocked by this action, but soon relaxed against him and began to nibble on her granola bar. " Are you sure you don't want some?" She asked him. " Yeah, I'm sure," he replied, "That's stuff tastes weird."  
  
"I could go get you something else to eat, you know."  
  
"I know, but I don't really feel like moving right now," He said playfully, " Why? Do you want to move?" He tightened his grip around her waist, as if to say 'because-I'm not-going-to-let-you'. Kagome leaned her head back into the hollow of his shoulder. "Nope," she purred. They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither one of them saying anything. Inuyasha breathed in her scent. He noted the natural, strangely comforting smell mingling ever-so- lightly with her usual pleasant smell. It wasn't bad, just different. He'd never smelt anything like it before. No, there was something familiar about the smell; he'd just never smelt anything like it around Kagome before. He wondered when the others would notice that both of them were gone. "I FOUND THEM!!!" Shippo called.  
  
Apparently now. Damn fox.  
  
"SANGO! MIROKU! THEY WERE KISSING IN A TREE!!!" The kitsune hollered.  
  
"WHAT?! WE WERE NOT, YOU STUPID FOX!" Inuyasha yelled, face turning red from both anger and humiliation.  
  
" Oi, Inuyasha.. You get all the luck," Miroku stated, that infamous lecherous grin making its way across his features. Sango just looked from her friends blushing faces, to Inuyasha's arms, which were still locked around Kagome's waist, and shook her head slowly.  
  
"Inuyasha was kissing Kagome! Inuyasha was kissing Kagome!" Shippo chanted in a singsong voice.  
  
"Shippo.." the aforementioned hanyou growled in a low voice as he set Kagome on the branch next to him against the thick trunk of the tree so she wouldn't fall.  
  
"And I bet you kiss all the time, since you always smell like each other!" Shippo laughed in the same singsong voice.  
  
" Shippo!" Inuyasha growled louder. The fox's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. "YOU DIE!" and with that Inuyasha bound of after the kitsune into out of the clearing and into the trees. Many thumps and screams of 'Ite!' were heard as Shippo was undoubtedly pounded into the ground.  
  
"Umm.. hello? Could someone please get me down from this tree?" Kagome called from where Inuyasha had left her.  
  
Sango sighed and spoke for the first time during the entire ordeal, " All right, Kagome-chan, I'm coming up!" Then she turned to Miroku and said grimly, "Don't.Even.Think.About it." Miroku held up his hands as a peaceful gesture. "Think of what, Sango?" He asked innocently. Sango sighed and began to make her way up the tree to retrieve her friend from her perch. But, of course, Miroku just couldn't resist taking advantage of her position. She was so vulnerable.and so close.and so pretty.. Sango felt a familiar hand on her backside. With a small surprised shriek she fell backward onto the ground. As soon as she was on her feet she grabbed her haraikotsu and spun around to face the monk. " Hentai!" She yelled as she held her giant boomerang over her head, and she began to pummel him to a bloody pulp.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome had leaned forward to watch this whole thing take place (A/N There's nothing more fun than seeing a perverted man get his ass kicked!), and just as Sango was beating Miroku over the head, she happened to lean a little to much, and she felt herself slipping from the high branch of the tree. She didn't even have time to scream. She just shut her eyes and waited to forcefully met the hard ground.. and was surprised to feel herself land on something soft and kind of squishy. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sango and Miroku crushed beneath her where she had fallen on them. "Oh, gomen, gomen, gomen! I didn't mean to fall on you! Are you okay?" She said quickly. "Hai, I think were alright," Sango said, rubbing her back where Kagome had landed. Miroku was still lying on the ground, rubbing his head. " At least that was less painful than being beaten," He said as he finally sat up.  
  
"Oi, Kagome! How'd you get down from that tree?" Inuyasha had just returned, carrying a swirly eyed Shippo by the tail (@_@ lol). "Oh, hey Inuyasha! I kinda fell," Kagome said, rubbing the back of her head, then she looked at Shippo, "Inuyasha! What'd you do to him?!"  
  
"Feh. Clumsy girl," Inuyasha muttered, ignoring her question as he set Shippo down and looked her over for injuries, "Are you okay?"  
  
" We are the ones she fell on. Don't you think you should be asking us the same question?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Fine. Are you okay?" He asked in mock concern.  
  
" Oh, yes, but thank you for asking," Miroku replied sarcastically.  
  
"Umm, g-guys?" Kagome cut in shakily.  
  
Everyone turned their eyes toward the girl. "Yes, Kagome-chan?" Sango inquired. "I..I don't think that fall was so good on my stomach," Kagome said as she paled considerably and began to back away from them. Suddenly she turned and sprinted into some nearby bushes. They could hear her retch all over again a bit outside the clearing, and each of them shared worried glances before walking hesitantly in the direction Kagome had run. As they were making their way towards her, she reappeared in the clearing in front of them, still as pale as before, and let out a ragged sigh. "C'mon, guys. I really want to get back to Kaede's today," She said quietly.  
  
With that she made her way over to Shippo, who still lay swirly eyed (@_@) on the ground, completely oblivious to what had just happened. She knelt next to him and began to shake him awake, "Shippo? Hey, are you okay? Wake up, Shippo." Presently the kitsune's eyes came into focus, and he immediately began to whine, his eyes getting wide, " Kagome! Inuyasha beat me up real bad! You should 'sit' him Kagome! You haven't done it in a long time and I think he deserves it!" Kagome let out another sighed, " You shouldn't tease people, Shippo. C'mon, we're leaving now." Shippo stopped whining immediately. It was gentle, but he had just been scolded by Kagome, his surrogate mother, and that didn't happen often. He took it very seriously when it did. "Okay, Kagome. Hey, you don't look so good. Are you still sick? Is that why we're leaving?" Kagome just nodded as she began to lift her pack, which Inuyasha took from her hands and hefted to his shoulder, receiving a grateful smile in return.  
  
"Oi, you two ride Kirara," Inuyasha called to Sango and Miroku, " We need to get to the village before the end of the day."  
  
Sango rolled her eyed at the hanyou's curtness, but did as he said, with yet another threatening look at Miroku as he climbed on behind her. Inuyasha once again carried Kagome, who carried Shippo on her shoulder, and the group took off, Kirara flying a few feet overhead while Inuyasha ran on the ground below.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They reached Kaede's village just as the sun was beginning to set, and immediately headed for the old miko's hut. When they arrived, they explained Kagome's nausea, and Kaede agreed that perhaps a few days rest in her own time would help the most, and surprisingly Inuyasha didn't disagree. After telling everyone a quick goodbye, Kagome gathered her things and left the hut, Inuyasha trailing behind her.  
  
Inuyasha followed her to the edge of the village before stopping and getting ready to head back, letting her walk the rest of the way alone. As she was about to rush off towards the Bone Eater's Well, he called from behind her, "Oi, Kagome!" She spun on her heel to face him, "Yeah?" The hanyou boy was staring at the ground, apparently ashamed of what he was about to say, " Feel better, Okay?" She smiled at him. After quickly glancing around, she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks. I'll try," She replied before heading for the well, with Inuyasha staring after her. When she was out of sight (as in, down the well) he shook his head and turned back towards the village. "Kuso," he muttered to himself, although there was no malice behind his words, " That damn human woman is making me soft."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was enjoying the pretty display of lights as she traveled through the well back to her time. As soon as she hit the bottom, she looked up and saw the familiar roof of the well house, and she began to make her way up the ladder propped up against the side. Finally she reached the top, slung her pack (and herself) over the edge and walked towards her house. As soon as she went out into the warm night air, she heard the sounds of Sota's video game 'bleeping', and saw the lights from the windows. Her home. Her first home. The sight of this place never failed to put a smile on her face. She jogged over to the back door and entered the kitchen, seeing her Jii-chan ( A/N I think that's how it's spelled..) drinking from a large mug at the table. " Kagome! We weren't expecting you so soon!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, Grandpa. I got sick, so I figured I'd come home for a few days," Kagome said, plastering on a smile.  
  
"Well," Her jii-chan said, "Your Mother's spending the night out of town with a friend. If she had known you were coming I'm sure she would've postponed."  
  
" Kagome!" Sota called from the doorway, "You were just here yesterday, weren't you? Did you bring Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome sighed. He was a little boy. Of course he'd want his hero. " No, Sota. Inuyasha didn't come this time. I just came back because I didn't feel that well."  
  
Sota seemed slightly disappointed, but perked up and headed back into the living room to play his game. "Okay!" he said as he sat down in front of the TV.  
  
Kagome turned to her jii-chan, "I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed, okay?" Her jii-chan just nodded and began to drink from his cup. "Before you go, why don't you tell me what's ailing you? I'm sure I could mix up an ancient remedy from.." At the word 'ancient' Kagome headed up the stairs, deciding to ignore her grandfather's attempts to make medicines. She entered her room and set her things down on the floor, and flopped down on her bed. 'Oh, yeah. Shower,' she thought wearily after a while, 'Need a shower.' She pushed herself up off the bed and walked into her adjoining bathroom. She shrugged out of her slightly dirtied clothes and began to adjust the running water in the shower. Once she was satisfied with the temperature she stepped in and proceeded to wash herself. As she was washing the shampoo from her hair, she suddenly felt terribly hopeless.  
  
'What am I doing?' she thought, ' What was I thinking? Did I really think if I came here, I'd be okay? I'd be able to relax? Let my guard down?' She banged her fist against the shower wall, not hard enough to worry her family, but hard enough to let out some of her frustration. 'I'm so stupid! This is worse! Hiding things from my family, needing to put up a front in my own home? I need...,' she slumped against the wall and sank down to sit on the bottom of the shower, 'to tell him. I need to tell.. Inuyasha.'  
  
Kagome finally let down her defenses and allowed herself to cry, the tears mixing with the water beating down on her from the shower. She had never felt so lost.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat on his favorite branch of the Goshinboku. He'd come out here when everyone had started to get ready for bed. She'd only been gone for an hour and already he was waiting. He sighed. Nothing seemed all that important to him when she was gone. Everything outside this village, this clearing, seemed almost surreal. Like time had stopped. Had stopped to wait for one girl to pull her self from the dry well.  
  
He sighed again. 'I wonder..,' the hanyou thought, 'I wonder if she's okay? Maybe I should go check on her, just to make sure she's taking care of herself.'  
  
He pondered for a moment, and finally decided he'd go make sure she was resting up, figure out how long she'd be gone, and come back. Unless of course she was really sick.. he shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. He'd go with the first plan. He (hopefully) wouldn't need the second. Inuyasha leapt from his tree and dashed to the bone eater's well. When he reached the well he heaved himself into the familiar darkness without a second thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: Her's chapter two! Next chapter you all find out what's wrong with Kagome! ( Even though most of you probably know all ready.) My grades are slowly coming up, so soon I'll be able to get these chapters up faster! (Rejoice! :D) Well I'd just like to mention once again that Kagome and Inuyasha are already together in this fic ( I already started the prequel to tell you that little story!) so if their OOC, maybe you think that because you forgot that little detail, so I just thought I'd remind you! Anyway, I'm expecting more reveiws for this chapter, so make me happy and press the button! Please?! Thanks.  
  
Next chapter..  
  
Chapter 3: Revelations. 


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Author's notes: Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it. Anyway, could someone please tell me if they're still going to continue showing Inuyasha on Cartoon Network in March, because if not I need to know so I can begin throwing my temper tantrum as soon as possible. Thanks. (lol)  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. I know. I'm sorry, too.  
  
Some vocab I think I missed:  
  
Oi- hey  
  
Jii-chan- Grandfather  
  
Miko- priestess  
  
I'm pretty sure that's it. From now on I'll just put the translation next to it if I haven't written it already, okay?  
Chapter 3: Revelations.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a quick display of swirling lights, Inuyasha was in Kagome's well house. He immediately leapt from the well, not even bothering with the ladder, and exited the mini shrine. The hanyou inhaled deeply as he attempted to locate Kagome's scent, trying to ignore the filthy smell that always seemed to penetrate the air in Kagome's time (A/N Air pollution. Really need to do something 'bout that). 'Hmm..there's Sota, and that old man's here..her Mom's scent is faint, probably a day old. and.there! Kagome.' He darted around to the other side of the house to the tree just outside her bedroom window. With a few graceful leaps he went from the ground, to the tree, to her windowsill. As he leaned into her bedroom, he could hear running water from her bathroom. 'Of course Kagome would take a shower while she's sick,' he thought. He settled against the wall next to her bathroom door, prepared to wait for as long as she was prepared to shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was attempting to pull herself together. She forced herself up from the floor of her shower and began to rub conditioner through her hair and wash her face of all her tears, which she was trying to control (and failing, which only added to her frustration). 'So, that's what I've got to do, huh? Just tell him. Then I will. I will. I'll..try.' She turned off the water and reached for a towel. Her crying had nearly stopped by the time she was dry. Out of habit, she changed into her pajamas in the bathroom, her favorite pink ones with the stars and crescent moons on them. She slung her towel over her shoulder and began to brush her hair as she opened the door and walked into her room, wiping her eyes one more time.  
  
She was very surprised to see Inuyasha staring at her from the floor next to the door.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha had just begun to relax when the door swung open to reveal Kagome, who was wiping her eyes. She was accompanied by the salty smell of her tears. When she stepped into the room, she seemed to notice she wasn't alone, and turned to face him. Her brush stopped midway the length of her hair as she stared at him. He saw how much she had really been crying. Her eyes were still watery and red, as was her face, and there were light trails from the tears running down her cheeks. They stared at each other, saying nothing, for what seemed like hours, although in reality it was probably only a few seconds. Finally the hanyou spoke, "Kagome, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Those words seemed to break her trance, and she finished running her brush through her hair, and knelt in front of him, the towel sliding to the floor as she went down. She looked almost pathetic in her pajamas, her eyes brimming with tears, hair wet, kneeling on the floor like she was. It made his heart wrench.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She didn't know what to say. He sounded so confused, so worried. She couldn't lie to him anymore. This was it. She was going to tell him. She could feel herself starting to cry again.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked again. She looked him in the eye as she found her voice, and said the two words that had weighed her mind for weeks now.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All he could do was stare at her, shocked, as she slumped forward, leaning on him lightly and began to sob. "I'm pregnant," she repeated in a broken whisper. Slowly he regained his senses and pulled her into his lap as he began to try and sooth her. With one hand he began to rub her back in small, firm circles, and with the other he ran his fingers through her damp hair. A couple of months ago he wouldn't have known to do this, but he had picked up on it now that he wasn't always the reason she needed comforting. "Shh.. It's okay. Don't cry, Kagome," He whispered in what he hoped was a steady and sure tone, " I'll always take care of you, both of you. I promise. Please stop crying." He hoped that would help to comfort her, because he wasn't sure he could keep up his confident act much longer, although he had meant what he said. He was going to take care of her, no matter what. He just needed to think this through, and that would be hard to do with her sobbing on his shirtfront.  
  
Her crying died down to short, muffled sobs as she looked up at him. She asked in a soft voice just above a whisper, "You mean, you want the baby?"  
  
This question stunned him a bit. "Hai," He answered, "Why wouldn't I? I promised I'd take care of both of you, didn't I?"  
  
Once again, she pressed her face against his chest as tears streamed down her face and sobs wracked her smaller form. This confused him even more. 'Why did she start to cry again?' he wondered, 'Wait.. She didn't want me to say no, did she?' He looked down at her and cupped her face in his hand, tilting it up so she could look at him. "Kagome," He said, " *You * want the child, don't you?"  
  
To his surprise, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Of course I do," She said through her tears, "but I was scared. that you wouldn't, and then. I couldn't have it." She hesitantly started to pull away from him so she could look him in the face. Tears were still pouring from her eyes as she said, "Because, no matter how many people might tell me it'll be okay. or tell me they'll help me out.I can't do it.without.you," She leaned against his shoulder, although she wasn't sobbing anymore, " I need * you*." Inuyasha pressed his cheek to the top of her head and said, "You won't have to do it without me. Don't worry."  
  
Kagome sighed, relieved, and wrapped her loosely around his neck again. She slowly started to relax against him, and then suddenly he was scooping her up into his arms. After he had balanced her against his chest, he made his way toward her bed. He laid her on her bed gently and knelt down next to her. Kagome was confused. "Umm, Inuyasha?" She asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't trust those future healers or devices to tell him that she was pregnant. He was going to make sure of it, his way. He laid her out on her back and crouched next to her bed. He heard her question him in a confused voice. "Shh. Hang on a second," He said. Firmly, he pressed his ear against her lower stomach. He felt through her pajama top that her once nearly flat belly was now slightly rounder. For a moment he sat there, silently listening. Then he heard it. Two heartbeats. One steady and strong. Kagome's. Another, fainter, quicker, and slightly uneven, but a heartbeat, no doubt. Their child's. Inuyasha sat up and stared at her for a second. " Wow," he said, " Just.. wow."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked. His expression worried her a bit, " Is something wrong?" He shook his head no, "It's just. I can hear its heartbeat." He seemed somewhat amazed by the experience. " So..," He began, " You're really..?" She nodded, " In my time, you can tell after only a few weeks." Inuyasha stood from his crouched position and sat up next to her on the bed, leaning against the headboard while she still lay flat on her back. He just stared up at the ceiling, as if deep in thought. Kagome pressed herself against his side, clutching onto his fire rat haori (jacket), looking up at him, as if for reassurance.  
  
The hanyou looked down into her eyes as she pulled herself closer to him. It was then he realized how scared she must have been. She had carried this secret with her for weeks, maybe months. This girl, not even seventeen, had dealt with all this all alone. All he could manage to do was give her a small smile and snake his arm around her, pulling her to his chest. He sank down from the headboard to lay his head on her pillow so he could be level with her body. He could feel Kagome starting to relax against him once again. This time he had no intention of moving her until morning. The poor girl had had it hard enough.  
  
Kagome hadn't felt this warm and comforted in nearly a month, and she had missed being able to completely relax when she was with Inuyasha like this. Now there was no more worrying about his youkai senses leading him to find out this secret she had carried with her, no more worrying about his reaction when he found out. He knew now. He understood. The one person she needed most was here for her. She felt now, more than ever that everything was going to be okay.  
  
Soon there were no more sounds of people moving below, and Kagome quickly fell asleep against Inuyasha. He quietly pulled the blankets from under them and placed them over her. His fire rat clothing kept him warm enough since it was early summer, and any more heat would be uncomfortable, but he knew Kagome needed it. After making sure she would be warm, he relaxed and slowly began to fall unconscious. They both got the first full night of sleep that either of them had had in a long time, assured that the other would stay with them until morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
The next morning Inuyasha awoke to find the sun shining in his eyes, and he blinked rapidly to get used to the sudden change in light and rolled over. He saw that Kagome had woken up before him, and was now sitting up in bed, staring at the door silently as if she was afraid someone was going to run in and attack her at any moment. "Oi, Kagome, what are you looking at?" The hanyou asked groggily. She turned and looked at him. "Nothing," She said, " I'm just thinking."  
  
He sat up to sit next to her, "About what?"  
  
She let out an audible sigh, "About.. what I'm going to tell my family."  
  
He nodded, "Just tell them the truth. That you're pregnant with my pup." He stretched and added, "I'll come with you if you want."  
  
She just shook her head and resumed looking at the door. "It's not that simple," She said, "I'm not sure how to tell them, and I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to come with me. That would just make things more complicated. I don't think either of us wants my family to be upset with you. That's not going to help at all. I need to talk to them first." He nodded again. He really didn't want her family to hate him. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he really liked Kagome's family. They were almost like his own family now. Sota treated him like a hero, and Mrs. Higurashi acted like he was her eldest son. Her Jii-chan didn't really approve that he had youkai blood in him, but he had started to work past that and was pretty nice to him now. Besides, he wasn't in the mood to be pummeled with spell scrolls or to have his ears ripped off today. He just wanted to offer to help Kagome. He had promised to take care of her just last night, after all.  
  
"So when do you think we should tell the others back in my time?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest. "I don't know," She said looking at him, " I don't think I can face two groups of people right now." He patted her shoulder gently and stood up. "I'll tell them," he decided, "Don't worry about it." She smiled at him, "Thanks, Inuyasha. I guess I better get this thing with my family over with as soon as I can." She stood up next to him. " I'll come back tomorrow morning, OK?" He nodded his consent. " Good," She said, "I'd come sooner, but I don't know what my family is going to do. They'll probably want to take me to the doctor and ask all these questions, or something." She headed toward her bathroom to get dressed. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha decided to leave while Kagome was picking a fresh change of clothes. There was no hurry since Kagome was on summer vacation, but Kagome intended to tell her family as soon as they were fully awake and get it over with, at least that's what she told him, and he wasn't sure when that would be. He left the same way he had come, through her window, and headed over to the well after listening carefully to make sure no else but Kagome and him were awake. Inuyasha was planning on how to tell his companions the news as he traveled through the well, and decided he needed to think about all this first before letting them know. He needed to go somewhere he could concentrate without anyone finding him and getting curious. And he knew just where that place was.  
  
As soon as he was back in his own time, he took a deep whiff of the air, just to breathe it in. Whenever he went to Kagome's time for more than a few hours he always began to become accustomed to the smell of the air there, and it was nice to be able to breathe the fresh air in his time again. After pausing a moment the hanyou leapt from the well and headed west, toward the mountains. He wasn't planning on going into the mountains, just to a place near them.  
  
Inuyasha pondered his situation as he walked. What was he going to do now? How was he going to defeat Naraku, find jewel shards, and avenge Kikyou when he had a child to take care of? He sighed. He remembered the first time he and Kagome had confessed their feelings for each other. It was then, right after he'd compared her to Kikyou again and made her cry, that he had made Kagome understand that Kikyou was no longer a lover to him, just a duty. She had been kind to him when she was alive, and he believed he owed it to her to avenge her and help her find peace. But now they both knew that he didn't love her, and he'd realized that he never really had. He had just been lonely, and when Kikyou had accepted him to some degree, he thought the feelings he had for her had been love, but really they were just feelings of mutual understanding, and perhaps an infatuation, and that was all. Kagome was the only one he'd ever really loved, and the only one who really made him feel loved. He'd told her all this over a month ago. That was the night they had mated.  
  
Inuyasha was walking slowly as he thought since he really didn't have to be anywhere soon. He'd thought about how this child had come to be, even though he hadn't realized she was in heat. She must have gone into heat just before the child had been conceived. That was the only way he could figure it. He wondered if the child would be accepted. If him and Kagome would be accepted as mates when everyone found out. The thought 'What about the mission?' ran through his head for the hundredth time. 'I guess we could keep looking for Naraku and the shards for the next couple of months, and after that Kagome's staying in the village. No way am I going to let her look for jewel shards in that condition,' he thought, ' but after that. I don't know. I guess Sango and Miroku will keep looking for Naraku if they want, but I'll just have to stay with Kagome and the pup for a while, maybe even a year, or at least six months,' he cringed at the thought of all the jewel shards that Naraku could get in that amount of time, but decided not to concentrate on it, 'Then maybe Kaede could take care the baby whenever we're gone, or Kagome's Mom could..' He was so deep in his thoughts he hardly noticed that he was entering a large field until he felt long blades of grass sticking between his bare toes.  
  
The hanyou knew this field and walked out into it. It was covered in tall grass that almost reached his waist as he walked through it, with the exception of a few patches clear of the grass at he edge of the field. The whole thing was surrounded by trees, with a few tall, thick oaks that grew inside the border of the meadow, and wildflowers could be found occasionally growing with the tall stalks of grass. On the western side of the field their was a stream pouring over jutting rocks, starting somewhere in the forest and leading to a large, freshwater lake. On the other side of the lake mountains could be seen, shrouded in mist, making them seem pale. It really was a nice, peaceful place. He settled himself in a large tree near the edge of the stream. This was where Kagome and him had spent the night together. They'd made love here.  
  
He couldn't think straight. How could he have thought he could in a place like this? His mind kept wandering to that night. If he concentrated hard, he could still smell her pleasant scent mixed with the smell of her desire, he could still hear her warm, gentle voice, saying his name, softly pleading. He relaxed against the bark of the tree. He didn't like thinking anyway. He'd just let his mind wander for a little while.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was going to be hard. How could she tell them? They were going to be furious with her and Inuyasha. She didn't want to lose her family. She loved them. Sota probably wouldn't be to upset, since he was so young, and he adored Inuyasha so much, but what about Mama, and Jii-chan?  
  
Kagome was nervous. She still didn't know what to say to her family about all this, and she'd been trying to build up her courage for hours. To tell you the truth, she regretted sending Inuyasha away. Maybe he could help her do this, but she knew that if her family was mad at her, they'd be madder at Inuyasha, and she didn't want them to say anything hurtful. Inuyasha was beginning to become close with her family, and she didn't want to ruin that by making him come. She'd do it alone.. eventually. She took a deep breath. 'Okay,' she thought, 'Just go in there, talk to them, and maybe hint it to them or slip it in at the right moment or something.' Before she could change her mind, she left her room and rushed down the stairs into the living room, where she saw her Mom finishing her breakfast and watching TV. " Hey, Mama," She said, almost timidly, "Where's Sota and Jii-Chan?"  
  
" Oh, Kagome! I was wondering when you'd finally come down," Her Mother said cheerfully, " Jii-chan drove Sota to a friend's house for the day and then he's going to run a few errands. They'll both be back around mid or late afternoon." She took a sip of her tea and turned back to her TV show. "Mama, can I talk to you?" Kagome asked. Her Mom turned back toward her, "Can it wait, Kagome dear? I'm right at the good part."  
  
"No, Mama. This is important," She replied as firmly as she could. Kagome was determined to get this over with. It would be easier just to tell her Mom right now. If she was on her side, than maybe she could help her tell Jii-chan and Sota. Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but quickly blinked them away. She wasn't going to cry. Not this time. She was going to be strong. Kagome's mom turned off the television and turned to face her fully. "What is it, Kagome?" She asked in a worried voice.  
  
Kagome walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Mama," She said, bringing her knees up to her chest and let her chin rest on them, "I can tell you anything, right?" Her Mother nodded, " Of course. What are Mothers for?" Kagome sighed, trying to figure out how to begin. "Me and Inuyasha got together," She finally said quietly. To her surprise, her Mother let out a squeal, "Ooh! I knew you two liked each other! He really is a sweet boy underneath that tough shell. When did this happen?"  
  
She shrugged, "Almost two months ago."  
  
"Well why didn't you tell me?! You didn't think I'd be unhappy about this, did you? He's your first boyfriend! I'm happy for you!" Her Mother reached over and gave her daughter a hug. She was apparently excited, and didn't seem to suspect anything. For some reason, that only made what she was about to say harder. As calmly as she could she pushed her Mother away and said, " There's more." Her Mother frowned slightly, "Like what?" Kagome looked down at her feet and muttered so quietly her Mother barely heard it, "I'm going to have his baby."  
  
Her Mother was silent. She simply stared at her daughter in shock. After they sat in tense silence for a minute, Kagome decided she couldn't take it anymore. "Mama, please say something," she said, "Please let me know how you feel. Do you hate me? Do you hate Inuyasha? Do you think I'm a terrible daughter? What?" Her Mother didn't respond, but instead leaned over and hugged her tightly. "I could never hate you," Her mother said, "I love you with all my heart. I don't hate Inuyasha either. I know you would never do something like. that with someone you didn't love and didn't love you back. You're not that kind of girl." Finally she let her go and had a long look at Kagome. "Tell me everything," She commanded softly. "What?" Kagome asked, confused as to what her Mother meant. "Tell me how this happened. I want to know," Her mother elaborated. "Oh," Kagome breathed.  
  
She told her the whole story. About how Sango and Miroku had gone off to another village on their own. How their had been an epidemic in a nearby town and Shippo had gone with Kaede to help her carry her supplies, since they had been convinced that the old woman couldn't carry them on her own. How she had gone off in a different direction with Inuyasha, found the demon with the shard, fought (she left out the details of the fight) and killed it, and headed back. Then she told her about how they hadn't gotten back before dark, so they made camp for the night. Then she and Inuyasha got in a fight over her not wanting to continue to the village since night had fallen, and he had compared her to Kikyou again, which made her upset, so she went to bed. When he had fallen asleep, she'd walked off into a large, pretty field with tall grass and a small stream. So she'd taken her blanket and sat in the grass, hoping no one would see her, and cried. But Inuyasha saw her. He found her there and told her he didn't love Kikyou (whom she had to describe since her mother had forgotten), only her. She told him she felt the same way, and then, well.. She didn't need to finish.  
  
After she was done with her story her mother once again stared at her silently. Then she settled against the back of the couch and took a long swig of her tea. Then she looked back at Kagome and asked, "And what are you going to do with this child, Kagome? Are you going to keep it, or put it up for adoption? I hope that you're not thinking of an abortion, but I can't really stop you if you are." Kagome sat back against the couch with her mother, "I'm not, especially not now that Inuyasha wants me to have it. I have to keep it. Do you really think a part demon baby would be adopted in this world? And I don't think I'd ever have the heart to have an abortion." Her mother nodded her approval. "So you've told Inuyasha then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good," Then she looked as if a thought struck her, "Speaking of Inuyasha, why isn't he here helping you explain all this?"  
  
"He offered to come, but I told him not to," she replied, " He's really starting to warm up to you, and Sota, and even Jii-chan. I didn't want you guys to get really mad at him. I thought it'd be best to talk to you alone first." She looked her mother in the eye and spoke softly, " So your not mad at me, Mama? You don't think I'm a disappointment?" Her mother shook her head, " No, Kagome, I'm not mad. Shocked, but not mad. And as for you thinking I think you're a disappointment-," Kagome held her breath, "that thought never crossed my mind." Kagome breathed again. Her mother reached over and brushed a strand of black hair from her face before continuing, " You're beautiful, you're optimistic, you go into the past and fight demons on a daily basis, surrounded by friends that know almost nothing about your world, other than Inuyasha, of course, and you still always come home for tests, holidays, and birthdays, and do your very best to keep your grades up, despite the fact that your juggling two lives. How could I ever be disappointed in you? Besides, I've learned just to expect the unexpected and deal with it the best I can. That's what I intend to do now."  
  
Kagome couldn't help it. She threw herself into her Mother's arms, hugging her for all she was worth. "Mama, Thank you," She said into her mother's shoulder, " I was sure you'd be furious. I thought you'd never want to look at me again!" Mrs.Higurashi wrapped her arms around her daughter, "It's all right, dear. I love you, and I always will. Now please calm down." Kagome presently pulled away from her mother's embrace and sat back down. " What do you think Jii-chan will say?" She asked. Her mother shook her head, "Don't you worry about that. I'll handle Dad for you. You just relax. When are you going back again?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Kagome replied.  
  
"Okay. You better get packed then. And you might want to take some loose clothing, just in case. Trust me, you'll need them eventually," Her Mother said, standing up and heading into the kitchen, " We need to make plans after I tell your Jii-chan, and in the mean time-," She sighed, " I need some sake (wine/liquor)." With that she walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome smiled at her Mother's retreating back. It was a huge relief to know that she was on her side. Her Mother and Kagome herself were the only truly sensible ones (Her Mom didn't usually drink. Today was just an exception.) in the Higurashi household, and she knew her Mom would help her through this and take care of everything she needed in this time. Doctor's appointments, clothes, excuses, you name it. She was suddenly very glad Sota and Jii-chan had decided to leave.  
  
"Hey, Mom?" She called into the kitchen. She could hear the sound of a bottle being popped open and her mother's reply, "Yes, dear?"  
  
" Is it OK if I go for a walk?" There was a pause and then her Mother said, " All right, but don't go to far."  
  
Kagome smiled again, "I won't." She stood up and headed towards the front door, grabbing her purse, which she took with her everywhere in her time, just in case, and her CD player. "Bye, Mom!" She called. Her response was a hiccup and the sound of a cup being placed on the table.  
  
It was beautiful out. Not as beautiful as the feudal era, but it was nice for her time. She walked along the sidewalk, looking at the sky. She wasn't sure where she was going, so she just let her legs guide her. She took her CD player out of her purse and put on the headphones, adjusting the volume so it wouldn't hurt her ears. The soft, country melody of 'Landslide' was soon playing in her ears, and for some reason, the music seemed to fit her life right now perfectly. She found herself singing along with the words as she continued to walk aimlessly towards her unknown destination.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Took this love and I took it down, Climbed a mountain and I turned around, And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills, Well the landslide brought it down...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome found herself at a small park her Father had brought her to a few times when he was alive. She sat in her old swing and began to rock slowly, chains squeaking as she moved. She was still listening to the song, which relaxed her and helped her clear her head so she could think about her situation as it was now. Things were looking up for her. She had told Inuyasha, who had told her that he wanted her to have this child, or 'pup', as he called it, and had promised to take care of both of them, and after that it was like she'd had a breakthrough. It hadn't been quite as hard to tell her mother, although it was nerve-racking. Now her Mother was going to help her, and she'd already had two children, so she'd know more about this than Kagome would. Mama was also going to tell Jii-chan, and help him accept it. Sota was no problem, and she had a feeling that her friends in Sengoku Jidai (A/N Is that's what it's called? I hope I spelled it right!) would take this well, although they'd probably tease her. In their time, it wasn't that uncommon for someone her age to be having children, but they knew here she would be considered to young, and she was sure she'd find comfort with them.  
  
Kagome thought about how this would affect the mission. She was only one and a half months pregnant, so she'd probably be able to travel at least until her sixth month, although she was sure Inuyasha, with his protective ways, would argue with her about that, insisting that after the fourth month she shouldn't be aloud to travel outside the village at all. She smiled. That was her Inuyasha: strong, sweet, and stubborn. After she couldn't travel anymore she'd probably just stay around the village or at home. No, the village would probably be a better choice. Couldn't have any modern day doctors screaming when they birthed a child with puppy ears on its head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And the landslide will bring him Down...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed, ceased her swinging and clicked off the CD player when the song ended. Her mind wandered back to her Father. If he were alive, how would he react to this? Would he be happy for her? She was only seven when he died. The Father she remembered was understanding, and perhaps slightly eccentric, which was another reason she loved him so much, and he was always smiling, always having these big plans and creative ideas. He'd probably throw a baby shower right now, she decided. That was just the way her Dad was. She sighed. She missed him. He had understood her, made her feel special and older than the seven-year-old she had been, and he liked almost everything she did. Her mother was fun, and always thinking of her well being, but she had loved her Dad differently. Not more, just differently. Her Mother was the one you could always count on to remember things like tests, recitals, and forgotten lunches, and she was the one who always had something meaningful to say, although she could act like a schoolgirl sometimes. Her Dad had been the one you could count on to make things interesting and keep you laughing.  
  
Kagome decided it was time to get going and stood up from the swing, placing her CD player inside her purse again and walking off, not ready to go home, but not in the mood to sit here and reminisce any more, either. Once again she just let her feet go where they wanted to take her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha decided it was time to head back to Kaede's now before the others got suspicious and came looking for him. Not that they'd actually find him, but there was no point in letting them get lost in the woods searching. He stretched and jumped down from the tree he'd been sitting in. He noticed the sky was now ablaze with bright colors from the sun beginning to set over the treetops. Had he really been sitting here that long? He'd probably dozed off at some point during the day. With one final stretch he began walking from the field in the direction of the village at a somewhat faster pace than he had used coming to it. He didn't have so much to think about now. Everything he could have wondered about had run through his mind about a million times, and he believed he was ready to face his companions now. He would just come out and tell them.  
  
About an hour later the hanyou had reached the village. It was almost completely dark now, and no one was out, although lights could be seen from the windows of various huts. He walked toward Kaede's familiar home and slid away the shoji screen. Everyone in the room turned to look at him as he entered. Sango was sitting near the fire next o Kaede, Shippo and Kirara sitting in her lap, while Miroku stood in the middle of the room. "Ah, Inuyasha!" Miroku greeted him, "We were just about to come and look for you."  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha," Shippo piped up, "Where were you?"  
  
"Nowhere," He muttered. A lecherous smile began to spread across Miroku's face. " Oh. You were with Lady Kagome all this time, were you not? I guess it's about time you two-," Inuyasha cut him off. "Shut up, houshi," He growled half-heartedly. Normally he would have whacked Miroku over the head for a comment like that, but at the moment he wasn't in the mood. Inuyasha walked over and leaned against a wall near the fire and closed his eyes, showing them that he wasn't going to talk about it anymore than he already had. Each of them continued to talk about what they had been discussing before Inuyasha decided to make an appearance.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there, listening to them chatter and laugh cheerfully. The noise never stopped, but for a brief instant it died down enough for his voice to be heard without him needing to yell. It was that moment he decided to say what he had come back to tell them, "Kagome's pregnant."  
  
The chatter and laughing stopped instantly. Everyone was silent as they turned to stare at the hanyou boy. "Wh-what?!" Sango stuttered.  
  
"Are you serious?" Even Miroku was utterly amazed by this news. Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at him. "Of course I'm serious, baka!" He replied, irritated that the monk would ask such a question.  
  
" So- that means Kagome's going to have a baby?" Shippo questioned, eyes wide. "That's what pregnant means," Inuyasha answered him.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kaede called, " I'm going to assume you're the-" She trailed off.  
  
"What? The father?" He asked, then he stared at the floor to hide his blush from his companions. " Yeah, I am," he said in a quieter tone. Other than an "Oh" from Shippo, who knew nothing about how girls get pregnant, everyone was silent again until Sango asked, " Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's telling her family," the hanyou replied. "When will she be back?" Shippo wondered. "Tomorrow morning," He said.  
  
"How long?" Miroku asked. He had the same calm expression on his face again, although his voice revealed his amazement and shock. "What do you mean 'how long'?" Inuyasha growled. "How long has she been pregnant? How long have the two of you known? How long?" Miroku repeated. Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, she's been pregnant for about a month and a half. I don't know exactly how long she's known, but she told me yesterday when I went to check on her."  
  
"Inuyasha, is she okay?" Sango asked, "I mean she's young, not to young for this time, but still young, even here. In her time it's not as acceptable to be pregnant at her age, is it?" He nodded. "No, but don't worry, she's fine. I took care of her," he said. "Are you sure?" Sango was apparently worried for her friend's mental being. "She's fine," the hanyou assured. Really, he was worried about how her family was reacting to this. He knew how important they were to Kagome, and if they were furious with either of them she most definitely wouldn't be fine. He could just hope they wouldn't get to mad. He stood up and started to walk towards the exit, leaving them to their thoughts. "I'm going outside," he informed them. Miroku stood and walked behind him, "I'll join you." Inuyasha glared at him, but didn't say anything.  
  
Miroku settled himself on the porch, while Inuyasha sat in a tree growing next to the hut. " So, Inuyasha," Miroku said after a while, " What do you think this will do to the mission?" Inuyasha shrugged, "Probably delay it for me, but I've decided to put it off for a while after the pup is born. You and Sango can just keep looking for Naraku, I guess." Miroku shook his head, " I guess that is the right thing to do on your part, my friend, but I don't believe that Sango and I will be going anywhere without you two. We are a team, you know." This surprised Inuyasha. They were going to wait for him? A half smile tugged at his lips. He didn't know exactly when, but at some point along this mission he had become good friends with a perverted monk, a demon exterminator, and old hag, and an annoying kitsune cub. Oh joy. Inuyasha's slight grin disappeared at the sound of Miroku's familiar 'Oh-woe-is-me' sigh. "It's like I said before, Inuyasha," Miroku stated, his lecherous smile appearing on his face, "You get all the luck."  
  
Inuyasha could feel his annoyance level rising. " How could you be thinking of something like that when Kagome is sitting at home carrying my child! This is serious!" He yelled, but not loud enough to wake the local villagers. Miroku stood, his staff jingling lightly as he turned to look at the irritated hanyou. " Just trying to lighten the mood, Inuyasha," He said calmly, "You don't need to worry. I know you and Kagome care enough about each other to pull through this together." When that was said Miroku turned and walked back into the hut. Inuyasha watched him go and then looked up at the stars. 'We care enough about each other to pull through together,' his thoughts echoed the monk's earlier words, 'That's right.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had walked around the neighborhood all day, not really going anywhere important, just looking at things she had seen about a million times before. She'd never really noticed a lot of things about this place, and she figured now was as good a time as any. So she had come home with sore feet, ready to sink into a hot bath and go to bed, and then she saw her mother and jii-chan sitting in the kitchen. Quickly her mother had shooed her upstairs, whispering that she'd take care of this. So that's where Kagome had technically gone, although her mother had probably assumed that she'd go into her room and wouldn't hear a word, but she had sat down against a wall at the top of the stairs, barely hidden from view. She'd been sitting there ever since, listening to her mother break the news to her jii-chan. His words tugged at her heart.  
  
"-Defiled by a youkai, that's what she was!" Jii-chan fumed.  
  
"Dad, calm down-," Her mother tried to soothe him.  
  
"Calm down?! Calm down, she says! My granddaughter is sixteen, sitting in her room quietly carrying some youkai's child," He spat the word youkai as if it were something utterly fowl and disgusting, "and you're telling me to calm down?!"  
  
" Dad, I know it's hard for you to accept that Inuyasha is a half-youkai, but can't we try and work past that?" Her mother reasoned.  
  
"Work past that?! That boy could kill someone on a whim!" Her jii-chan was refusing to calm down.  
  
"But he won't unless he's trying to defend some-," Jii-chan cut her off as he continued to rant.  
  
"He's strong and intimidating enough to scare a girl into doing something like *that * with him, even a girl like Ka-,"It was her mother who cut him off this time.  
  
"DAD, BE QUIET!" She hollered. Her jii-chan quieted instantly. Kagome's mother had never yelled at her father like that before. She composed herself quickly. "Dad, Inuyasha would never force her into something like that. We both know how much they love each other, even if you are in denial. He may be a half-youkai, but he's much more than his heritage. Underneath it all, he really is a sweet boy and a good person, and it's about time you realized that. And you also need to realize that she is going to continue to see Inuyasha and have this baby, and there's really nothing you or I can do about it."  
  
"." Her grandfather was silent. The sound of a chair being scraped across the floor and someone collapsing into it could be heard from where Kagome sat. "I guess..," Her jii-chan finally spoke, "You're right, as much as I hate to admit it. It's just too hard to believe. This is to much shock for someone my age." Kagome could hear her mother sit down with Jii-chan and say, " It's to much shock for someone of * any* age, but we'll get over it. We really need to be thinking more of Kagome right now." Her grandfather sighed, "Your right. Kagome is the main objective, isn't she? So what are her plans for all this?"  
  
"I don't know. I told her I'd help her think of something after I told you, but it's really to late now. We'll discuss it with her in the morning," Her mother said. Her jii-chan stood up, the chair scraping along the floor again. "This is all a lot to think about," He said, "Perhaps a good night's rest will help me greatly." He started to make his way towards his downstairs bedroom on the other side of the house, but before he had exited fully her mother called, "Dad? You will be nice to Inuyasha whenever he's around, won't you? If not for Inuyasha's sake, than at least for Kagome's." Kagome peeked around the corner in time to see him nod, " I'll do my best.. for Kagome." Her Mother smiled, as did Kagome. She turned on her heel and walked into her room, instantly flopping down on the bed as soon as she reached it. She vaguely noticed her mother come in, pull up the blankets and say, "Mission accomplished. Everything's fine now."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Thanks, Mama."  
  
"Goodnight, Kagome."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
The light was switched off with a faint 'click' and Kagome fell into the oblivion of sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: Yeah! I think this is my best chapter yet!!! Whaddya think? I want reviews on this chapter to make up for the lack of them on Ch. 2. Thanks my two (only two *tear *) reviewers on that chapter. I appreciate that you're so considerate.  
  
I've decided that I'll try to get up a chapter every 5-7 days. It's the best I can do under the circumstances. Thanks for your patience, or lack thereof. 


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

Author's notes: My computer's running low on memory, so this and the last chapter may be a bit later than I intended. I've had them typed for a while, but my computer refused to let me on the Internet. Yep, my life's just getting better and better. Thanks all that reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I'd be a rich, happy woman who could bathe in her own money.  
Chapter 4: Comfort  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up later than she meant to the next morning. It was already almost 10:00 A.M. She sat up and yawned, Buyo rolling off her stomach with a surprised mew before stalking out of her room. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed before the memories of last night came flooding back to her.  
  
Jii-chan had understood eventually, but still his words had hurt her. How could he say such cruel things? He was just getting to know Inuyasha, how could he judge him just because of his hanyou strength? Had he really believed that Inuyasha would pressure her into something like that? Sure, her Grandfather made occasional comments on his youkai blood, but nothing so hurtful before. Did she really want to face him? What if she set him off again?  
  
She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kagome called. "Sota," Her brother replied. "Come in," She said. He opened the door and stepped in. He was still wearing his navy blue pajamas. "Hey, Sota. What's up?" She asked. He shrugged, " Nothing really. I was just wondering why everyone was yelling last night. Did you hear it?" She stiffened and nodded nervously. "Do you know what it was about?" He asked curiously. She nodded again. "Well what was it?"  
  
"Umm, Sota, maybe you should sit down," She suggested, patting the bed next to her. Sota looked worried now and sat down with her. "Sota," She began, "You'd like it if Inuyasha became, well, sort of a member of the family, right?" His face brightened, "Well, duh! Then he'd really be my brother!"  
  
"Well, what if we.. were going to..umm..have a baby together?" She asked, her voice fading at the last part. He looked confused. "Why? Are you thinking about it?" He asked. She sighed, " We kind of..already are." His eyes widened, "Your going to have a baby?!" She nodded her head yes. "Wow! Cool!" He exclaimed. She let out a sigh of relief. At least he was happy about this. "So Inuyasha really is my brother now?"  
  
" By youkai law, yes," She said. He smiled widely, "Even cooler!" Then he stood up. "I'm going to go tell Mama!" He stated excitedly. "Don't bother," She advised him, "She already knows." He frowned, "And she didn't tell me?" Kagome shrugged, "You know now." He nodded and walked toward the door. "Come down soon or breakfast will get cold, OK? I can't believe your having a baby! This oughta be fun!" Then he left, and Kagome could hear a thumping noise as he went down the stairs two at a time, something he always did when he was excited or restless. She guessed it was the former. Kagome was glad that was out of the way, although she hadn't been expecting Sota to be that happy about it. "Now about Jii-chan...," She muttered to herself.  
  
Well, she had to leave her room sometime. After standing in her room for a while she decided she needed to get going, and it wasn't like she was so desperate to avoid her jii-chan that she'd jump out the window or something. She made her way down the stairs, intent on getting herself some breakfast, and saw him sitting at the table reading, as if he was waiting for her. At hearing her arrival he looked up. "So, your finally up," His tone and expression were unreadable. "Yeah," she replied, unsure of what to say. " Sit down," he instructed. She did as he said. Her jii-chan calmly marked the page he was reading, shut it, and placed it on the table. " Your Mother told me the news," he said in the same flat tone, " and I'll admit I was unhappy about it at first."  
  
"I know," she said, the floor suddenly becoming very interesting, " I heard." He stared at her. " You were listening?" He inquired. She looked back up at him and nodded, "How could you think all those things, Jii-chan? Inuyasha would never hurt me, and he wouldn't kill anyone without a good reason, either. Can't you just accept him for what he is? Mom's right. He's more than his heritage. Why don't you try and get to know him as a person, and not judge him on his blood?"  
  
"Kagome," He said, " I was just shocked-"  
  
"That still doesn't give you the right to insult him and accuse him of things he never did, Jii-chan! I know it was a big shock, but if your going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me, because it's not Inuyasha's fault!" She cut him off angrily. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "He never pressured me into anything, Jii-chan. He just asked me, and I agreed to it."  
  
Her Jii-chan stared at her and sighed, "I know your right. It's just so hard to accept, but I've begun to get used to the idea."  
  
"Jii-chan-"  
  
"Do you love him?" Jii-chan asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" This question was unexpected.  
  
"Do you love him?" Her grandfather repeated, "I mean, do you honestly love him?"  
  
Kagome gave him a small, shy smile. "Hai," She said, " I really love him. so much." Her Jii-chan nodded sagely. "Then I will do my best to treat him like a person, and accept him. Perhaps I will even come to treat him as one of the family," he said. Kagome's smile grew, " Thank you, Jii-chan." He smiled back at her, "Anything for you, Kagome."  
  
Just then her mother decided to enter the room. " Kagome! Your awake," She said, "I'm glad you two are talking. Heaven knows there's a lot to talk about," She sat down between them, " Kagome, have some breakfast. You can't go back on an empty stomach." Kagome nodded and began to serve herself the leftovers from breakfast. As she was eating she discussed with her Mother and Jii-chan her options. They had a lot ofquestions about her plans at this point:  
  
School? Out of the question right now. Maybe when they were settled down she could go back and start over.  
  
The Mission? Still not sure. They'd probably take some time off, then find someone to watch the baby when they had to leave.  
  
Oh, living arrangements? She'd probably stay with Inuyasha in his time for a while. Maybe even live there permanently. She wasn't going to make Inuyasha come live in her time if he didn't want to. It'd be to complicated.  
  
"Well, maybe you ought to talk to Inuyasha about his thoughts on all this," Her Mother suggested. Kagome stood and headed toward the sink with her now empty plate. "You're probably right. I don't know what he's planning, but I really need to get going soon. I told him I'd be coming back in the morning, and knowing Inuyasha, he's probably starting to get impatient," she said. 'Impatient?' she thought with a wry smile, 'He's probably ready to ignore my family completely and carry me back.'  
  
" You should get ready then. And remember to pack some loose clothing like I told you," Her mother said from behind her. She turned and nodded. Her Mother was looking at her with a reassuring smile, and her Jii-chan's anger, if you could call it that, seemed to have dispersed. She smiled a wide, true smile at her family. The family who had always, and would always, be there for her, comfort her.  
  
Kami, she loved them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was waiting near the Bone Eater's Well. He wasn't sure exactly when he got there. All he remembered was waking up in the middle of the night in the tree next to Kaede's hut with one thing on his mind, waiting for Kagome. So then he'd taken off towards the clearing and sat in a tree there until late morning, and she still wasn't back yet. It was almost noon! She should have been back by now! He guessed she was still talking with her family.  
  
Just then he heard a noise at the bottom of the well, signaling that Kagome was back. He jumped down as Kagome was heaving herself over the edge and took her backpack, as he had before. She shot him a grateful smile before standing up and brushing herself off. "So how'd it go?" He asked.  
  
"Well," she replied, "Mom took it relatively well if you ignore the fact that she downed an entire bottle of sake directly afterward, Sota was naturally delighted, and Jii-chan..," she trailed off. He had a feeling it would be the old man who would lose it when he heard. "Mama talked to him for me," She continued, "I could hear them from where I was upstairs. He was pretty mad at first, but Mama calmed him down. I think he's starting to accept it, either that or he's hiding his anger relatively well."  
  
"So your Mom's not planning on tearing my ears off any time soon?" He inquired. She giggled, "No. She loves your ears to much to want to tear them off." She gave one of his ears a tweak for emphasis.  
  
" Did you tell the others?" Kagome asked. "Hai," he said, "Last night."  
  
"How did they take it?" She asked. "Pretty good, I guess," he replied, "They were pretty shocked, though." She nodded, "I was expecting them to be. Let's get going. I need to talk to Kaede." With that she turned toward the direction of the village, Inuyasha right behind her. He was glad that Kagome was okay. If her family had disowned her for this she would probably never be the same, and he would never have forgiven himself for not staying with her, and for putting her in this situation.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt strong arms snaking around her waist, and looked down to see two clawed hands resting on her stomach. "You know what, Kagome?" Inuyasha said from where he had nuzzled into her neck in a voice that sent shivers down her spine and made her want to melt into him all at the same time, "This really isn't going as badly as I thought. I think I'm going to like having a pup with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the two of them made their way to Kaede's hut, Kagome saw Sango sitting on the porch, stroking Kirara slowly. She seemed to be waiting for them. Her suspicions were confirmed when her friend stood up upon their arrival. She briefly greeted Inuyasha, and then looked past him to Kagome. There was something strange about the way Sango was looking at her. Like she was trying to look into her head and see what she was hidden there. Concern, wonder, and understanding flitted across her friend's features. "Kagome-chan," Sango said gently, "How are you? How did everything with your family go?"  
  
Kagome smiled at her. "I'm just fine, Sango," She assured, " Everything is just fine."  
  
Sango came closer and pulled her into a friendly hug. "That's good," She said, "I was afraid you'd be a wreck after all this. You're taking this so well, Kagome-chan, especially for someone your age." The two of them hugged for just a second more before pulling away. "You're sure you're okay?" Sango asked again. Kagome nodded and Sango led them into Kaede's hut.  
  
The moment Kagome entered the hut a tense silence came over the room. Shippo was the one who finally broke the quiet. " Kagome," he said, "Was Inuyasha just joking with us or something? Are you really going to have a baby?" Kagome picked up the kitsune. "It's not a joke, Shippo. Inuyasha wouldn't tease about that."  
  
"But what about me?" He asked with wide, innocent eyes, "What will I do if you have a baby?" Kagome thought for a moment and replied, "Well, I guess it'll be like having a brother or sister." Shippo smiled at hearing this. " So I'm not going to be the littlest anymore? I'll have a brother or a sister, just like a real family?" Kagome nodded to the young fox demon, who settled himself comfortably on her shoulder.  
  
" Kagome," Kaede called softly, gaining the girl's full attention, "Come here, child." Kagome did as she said and sat down next to the elder miko. Kaede chuckled a bit, " I suppose I cannot call ye child any longer, now that ye are having a child of your own." Then her tone and expression became more serious as she questioned her the way her Mother had only a day before, " Kagome, what are your plans for this child? Ye have told me of options for pregnant women in your time period, and I can't help but wonder which you will choose." Kagome nodded her understanding. "My Mom asked me about this, too," She informed them, " and I'm keeping the baby. I had planned to right from the start, and I'm even more sure of it now. And, Kaede, there's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Yes?" Kaede urged.  
  
" Well, I decided I want to have my baby in the feudal era. It's probably the safest option, since there aren't really youkai in my time, and this child will be part youkai after all. But I want to know where it would be born. I don't really know about delivery here," Kagome said. "There are healing centers for pregnant women when they give birth, but I'm afraid we don't have one here. This village is small compared to neighboring towns, so we never saw they need. I have delivered a few children here, though. I would be happy to do the same for you," Kaede replied.  
  
"Really, Kaede?" Kagome asked, "Would you really? Thank you. That makes things so much easier." Kaede looked at her warmly. " Kagome," She said, "I have delivered children whose Mothers and Fathers I barely know, but you have become like a grandchild to me. Of course I will do this for you."  
  
"Thank you," Kagome repeated cheerily. Finally Miroku spoke up after remaining silent during the entire conversation, "So, Kagome-sama, how long do you believe you will be able to travel?"  
  
"Oh, I guess about 4 months, more or less," Kagome replied. Inuyasha snapped to attention, as she knew he would. "No way," He said, "Maybe you can look for jewel shards and travel for about two months more, but after that your staying in the village. It's too dangerous for a pregnant girl to travel here. You'll be to vulnerable."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed at his stubbornness, "Inuyasha, It's always dangerous here, no matter who you are. Besides you'll be with me the whole time. I don't want to have to sit around and do nothing any longer than I have to."  
  
"You won't be doing nothing," Inuyasha stated, "You'll be carrying our pup, and you can help out around the village, as long as you don't leave it."  
  
"C'mon, Inuyasha, be reasonable."  
  
"I am being reasonable!"  
  
Kaede shook her head, a knowing smile tugging at her lips, while the other members of the group just stared as the two argued. Was it just them or had Kagome and Inuyasha switched roles? Inuyasha was saying they should stay put, while Kagome was saying they should travel longer? This fight was completely backwards!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A girl, no older than eleven, stood at the side of the hut only a few feet away. A basket of freshly washed and dried clothing was balanced under one arm. She'd been on her way home with it when she'd passed Kaede-sama's hut, and heard one phrase that stopped her in her tracks.  
  
" I'm keeping the baby." It was Kagome-sama's voice.  
  
The girl, who went my the name of Hikaru, set down her basket of clothes to listen, wondering if Kagome-sama was talking about taking care of another woman's child, or her own. Hikaru didn't need to go any closer to overhear the things being said, thanks to a knothole in the side of Kaede-sama's wall, which was almost level with her head. During the winter the knothole would be stuffed with cloth, but during the summer it was usually left open, perhaps in hope it would bring some cool air into the hut.  
  
Hikaru listened carefully to the entire conversation, cautious not to make any noise lest the hanyou boy, Inuyasha, hear her outside and discover her. She heard Kagome-sama refer to the child as ' my baby' and then begin to talk to Kaede-sama about who would deliver it. There were no more questions from Hikaru when she heard Inuyasha say to Kagome-sama, " You'll be carrying our pup..." That was all she needed to hear.  
  
As Kagome-sama and Inuyasha began to argue about something she didn't know, Hikaru picked up her basket, and walked home at a quicker pace. Wait until her older sister heard this! She was around Kagome-sama's age, and no one had even courted her yet, and now Kagome-sama was carrying Inuyasha's child! 'No,' Hikaru thought, 'his pup.' She giggled a little when she thought this. What a funny, but cute, name for a baby, even if it would be part dog-youkai.  
  
Finally Hikaru reached her home, and dropped her basket on the porch by the door. "Sachi!" She called for her sister, "Wait until you find out what I overheard!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Okay that's it! (For the chapter, I mean.) Sorry this is so short. I couldn't really think of anything else to put in it, and that was a good place to end it, don't you think? Oh, and I'm sorry if I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews before, but I am now. I didn't mean to cut you off, anonymous reviewers! Thanks a bunch everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I'll answer all your reviews personally soon. OK, now that you've read, plllleeeeeaaaaase review! 


	5. Chapter 5: Telling

Author's notes: Hi everyone! Sorry if the next couple of chapters are so short. I can't think of anything to put in them! I have plenty of ideas for later chapters, I just can't figure out what to put in between! Oh, my life is so tragic! (I'm such a drama queen.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters thought up by Rumiko Takahashi (That's her name, right?) I do own Hikaru and Sachi, though, along with a few other ordinary villagers running around in my head. Exciting, huh?  
Chapter 5: Telling  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The news spread quickly. Hikaru informed her sister of every detail, who went and told all her friends, one of whom told their parents, whose Mother told some other village women while doing chores, and whose Father told some village men who helped him out in the fields, who went home and told their families, who told their friends and fellow villagers until the whole village was buzzing. All of this talking and gossip in only a day. Kaede wasn't kidding when she said it was a small village.  
  
The next day when Kagome left the hut with Sango and Shippo to go take a bath while carrying her bag of supplies, she couldn't help but notice how strange the villagers were acting around them. Everyone seemed to be focusing their attention on her. Many looked at her and gave her a friendly smile, nodding enthusiastically. She returned their smiles, thinking it was their way of greeting, but she couldn't help but feel they were being way too friendly towards her. Then there were a few who just unnerved her. They would give her a blank stare as the three of them passed, their expressions unreadable, and when they thought they weren't looking, would turn back to their friends or their work, shaking their heads disapprovingly and clicking their tongues. She didn't know why they were reacting this way. She, Sango, and Shippo always went and took a bath in the springs whenever they were in the village, and no one had ever been like this.  
  
Kagome was relieved when they reached the edge of the village and neared the hot springs. The looks the villagers were giving her had made her tense, and a bath was just what she needed. As they reached the edge of the water the three of them began shrugging out of their clothes, after making Shippo go check and make sure that a certain monk wasn't watching, of course. Kagome waded into the water and settled against a rock with Sango sitting on the other side and Shippo swimming around them cheerfully.  
  
"That was weird!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome looked up. " You noticed it, too?" She asked, "How the villagers were acting?" Sango and Shippo nodded. "They were all staring at Ka-," Sango caught herself, "us so strangely."  
  
"You can say it, Sango," Kagome said, "They were staring at me. I don't know why though. I mean, I'm not dressed any differently, and we always walk through the village to come take a bath, but they never stare like that."  
  
"Well," Shippo wondered, "Maybe they know your having a baby!" Kagome smiled at the Kitsune and shook her head, "They can't, Shippo. I've only told you guys, and unless you've told someone, there's no way they could know."  
  
"I wouldn't tell your secrets, Kagome!" Shippo said proudly, "Don't worry." Kagome smiled wider at the young fox's promise. " I know. I'm not worried. It's probably nothing."  
  
Once again they relaxed in the water. Kagome traced circles on her stomach with her finger. It was definitely somewhat rounder than before. She wondered how many people she was going to have to tell (A/N If you hate telling people, Kagome, your going to *loathe * this authoress. ;) ). She didn't know how the villagers could have found out, but she hoped they hadn't. She'd rather tell them herself. If they found out on there own..well.. it'd be kind of like someone finding out your secret and blaming you for not telling them, when you were going to tell them anyway, but you didn't do it in time. She sighed and sunk deeper into the warm water, deciding not to think about it for a few minutes... hours... days... Did she really have to get out at all?! This water felt good!  
  
A while later Sango and Shippo talked her into getting out of the spring, and the three of them pulled on their clothes and packed up their things before heading back towards Kaede's hut with towels draped over each of their shoulders. They walked back, trying to ignore the gaping villagers, talking about Kagome's baby as they went. Names, clothes, and Kagome explained all the devices they had for pregnancy and babies in her time. Sango was very interested in hearing about an 'ultrasound', and Shippo was getting so excited about the new baby he was nearly jumping out of his skin.  
  
What the three of them didn't notice was a woman approaching them from behind, intent on talking to Kagome, and hearing little bits of their conversation. Kagome felt someone grab hold of her arm, and she spun around to see a middle aged woman smiling brightly at her. Kagome recognized this woman. She had lent her a kimono once when her uniform had been torn. Kagome smiled, slightly relieved that it was only her. "Hello, Hana-san!" Kagome greeted her, instantly becoming her cheerful self.  
  
Hana didn't let go of her arm as she said in a low voice, "So, it really is true?" Kagome was confused, "What are you talking about?" Hana lowered her voice even more, her smile widening, "That you are with child, with the hanyou, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome gasped and stuttered, "How-how d-do you know?!" The woman's ever- present smile grew, if that was possible, "Everyone knows."  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed, " Excuse me, ma'am, but who told you?" Hana turned to the demon exterminator. "I heard it from the inn-keeper's wife," she said. Sango's eyes narrowed even more, "And who told her?" Hana looked thoughtful. "Well," she began, "I believe she said she heard it from one of the workers from the kitchens." She turned back to Kagome, "Kagome-sama, I offer you my congratulations. I shall be sure to bring you some of my Taru's old toys." Kagome attempted a smile, "That won't be necessary, but thank you." The woman nodded and walked away.  
  
Kagome put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated groan. "Kagome?" Shippo said worriedly. "How did they find out?" Sango wondered aloud. Kagome looked up, "I don't know. What I do know is that I'm the talk of the town." She sighed, defeated. "Great. Just great," she said sarcastically.  
  
Shippo climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder and hugged her neck, trying to offer some comfort for his surrogate mother. "It's all right, Kagome!" He said. "Hai," Sango added, "They had to find out somehow. This is just a good a way as any." Kagome nodded and continued on her way towards the hut quietly.  
  
When they entered the hut, Miroku turned to them and said, "Hello, Shippo, ladies. Have a nice bath?"  
  
Sango gave him a suspicious look, "Would you know, houshi-sama?"  
  
"Don't worry, child," Kaede said , " Inuyasha made him stay."  
  
Inuyasha smirked from where he sat against the wall. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, and he turned towards her. "What is it?" He asked. Kagome sat down. "Umm," Kagome said, "A woman stopped me in the village today.." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, "And?"  
  
"Well, she knew. That I was pregnant, I mean."  
  
Inuyasha looked confused. "How did she know?" He asked. Kagome said the same thing Hana had told her, "Everybody knows. The whole village is talking about it. Don't ask me how they found out. I really have no idea." Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly at hearing this, "The *whole * village is talking?! Oh, damn it!"  
  
He glared at everyone in them room, and his gaze settled on Miroku. "Hey, Houshi!" He growled, "You decide to tell any pretty girls about all this?! Trying to draw some attention to yourself with this little story?!" Miroku shook his head, " Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that I have not left this hut since yesterday, and even then you or Sango were with me the whole time." Inuyasha glared at him for a second more, "Feh." Then he turned toward Shippo, who was residing comfortably on Kagome's lap. He reached over and grabbed the kitsune by the tail, holding him up in front of his face. "How about you, fox? If I remember correctly, you went out and played with some kids this morning! Alone!" Shippo tried to struggle out of his grip. "Hey!" He said indignantly, "I didn't tell anyone! Lemme go!" Inuyasha snorted, "And why should I believe you?!" Just then Kagome reached up and snatched Shippo back. "Because," She said angrily, "I told him not to tell anyone. He didn't do it, Inuyasha. Now leave him alone!"  
  
Inuyasha knew the kid didn't do it. Shippo never told Kagome's secrets, unless they were really important. 'And', Inuyasha thought proudly, 'she usually tells her really important secrets to me.' But still, Inuyasha wasn't one to give in so easily. "Well," He said, "If the kitsune didn't do it who told them?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I don't know," She said, but tried to look on the bright side, as usual, " It's not so bad. Like Sango said, they were going to find out anyway. I just wish we could've told them." Inuyasha scowled, "I'm mad because some ass went and told the whole village before asking me first!" Kagome patted him on the back, still trying to remain her happy self, "I guess they saved us the trouble of sharing the news!" Inuyasha just 'feh'd' one more time and stood up. "I'm going outside," he said gruffly. Before he left the hut completely, he gave Kagome a side-glance and tilted his head slightly, which usually meant she should follow. "Umm, I'll come with you!" Kagome exclaimed, and Inuyasha gave a quick nod before exiting. (A/N Secret meetings? Talking in code? Naughty, naughty! ;) )  
  
Kagome jogged up next to him, and they began walking towards the woods. This time it was Inuyasha who noticed the stares, the glares, and the goofy smiles. "They really do all know, don't they?" He asked, annoyed. She nodded, "How do you think they found out, Inuyasha?" He shrugged. "There's a lot of gossiping, eavesdropping people in this village, I guess." Kagome glanced at the villagers around them. "Do you really think they'd do that?" She wondered. He shrugged again. "Wouldn't put it past some of them," he said, eyeing a group of women giving him a cold stare. He wasn't sure which was worse: A bunch of people giving them creepily happy smiles, or a few select groups giving them mean, disapproving looks. His ears twitched and swiveled as he picked up on the women's words.  
  
"-Poor girl. Things will never be the same for her after this."  
  
"Yes, but I suppose it's her own fault isn't it? Mikos shouldn't be doing things like that. I mean, mating with a hanyou!"  
  
" Hai. The boy isn't terrible all the time, but she is still a Miko, and there is still youkai blood running through his veins. Youkai blood is sure to taint her power. Tainted by a hanyou... That poor girl does not know what she's done."  
  
"Still, she is only a young girl. She is not even from here. This could possibly ruin her future-"  
  
The women continued to shake their heads and make rude, cruel comments about him and Kagome for a time. Inuyasha stopped his walking and turned to glare at them. His hands clenched and a low, animalistic growl erupted from deep in his chest. Kagome heard this and stopped to look at him. "Inuyasha?" She inquired, "What's wrong?" When he didn't answer, she looked over to where he seemed to be focusing and saw the group. "They're talking," He growled out finally. "What about?" She asked, but he only growled louder. Then he started to walk towards the ladies.  
  
Kagome apparently saw what was coming and grabbed his wrist. "C'mon, Inuyasha. They're not worth it," she said, tugging at his arm as she tried to pull him away. Reluctantly he followed. 'It would have felt good to tell them off,' he thought with one last glance at the village women, who were laughing at something else now. After they were a good distance away and nearing his forest, Kagome turned to him and said, "So what were they saying that made you so mad?" Inuyasha didn't stop as he said, "You don't want to know."  
  
"Of course I do!" Kagome insisted, "If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked."  
  
Inuyasha stopped this time, and Kagome looked up and realized they were at the Goshinboku. "Just trust me on this one, Kagome," Inuyasha stated, "You don't need to hear it." Kagome had a good idea now of what they had said, but she still wanted to be sure. She climbed up onto on of the thick vines growing at the base of the Goshinboku tree. It was the same branch she'd stood on when she'd first met Inuyasha while he was pinned, and the first time she touched his ears. She sat down on it so she was almost level with his face. "Tell me, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she absentmindedly traced the bark on the Goshinboku's trunk, "I can handle it." Inuyasha just shook his head no and crossed his arms. "Inuyasha," Kagome said louder, " I want to know!" Inuyasha turned from her, and Kagome, thinking this was another refusal, was about to speak when she heard his muffled reply.  
  
"They said. that I'd ruined your life. Tainted you."  
  
Kagome felt fury rising within her at knowing this. 'How could they say that!' she thought. But every trace of anger disappeared when Inuyasha turned back toward her, and she saw the pained look on his face. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? They didn't get to you that much, did they?"  
  
"Is it true?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at the ground, answering her question with his own, "That I ruined your life because of all this?" He knew that she'd meant it when she told him she loved him before, but maybe it had been a mistake to mate with him. He didn't want her to regret it because mating with a hanyou had ruined her life, her future.  
  
Kagome wanted to cry. He seemed so sad. 'What those women said must have really bothered him,' she thought. She hopped down from where she had been sitting and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. She felt his arms slide across her back, returning the hug. "Don't you listen to them, Inuyasha," She said, "Not ever. You didn't ruin my life. The only way you could do that now would be to leave me, and I trust you enough to know you wouldn't do that. You're the best thing to ever happen to me." She felt his arms tighten slightly around her.  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at her upon hearing this. He laid his chin on the top of her head. He was starting to like the new smell that accompanied her own sweet one. He shouldn't have listened to those women. He wasn't going to listen to any of the villagers. Let them think what they wanted. It didn't matter to him. He didn't care, as long as she was here. As long as he had Kagome.  
  
Reluctantly, Kagome pulled back from the embrace. "Shouldn't we get going Inuyasha? According to you, we don't have much time to do any shard hunting," She said the last part sarcastically. Inuyasha pulled her back back to him, pulling her close enough that he could wrap his arm around her fully and lay a hand on her stomach, then nipped her neck lightly. "Soon, Kagome," He said playfully, "Soon. Let's stay here for a little while, eh?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: Okay, here you go. I just want you to know that I love my mom more than ever. She drove all the way to our vacation house today while I was at school, saved my story to a disk, brought it back, and is now letting me edit it, even though we're in a bit of a rush right now. You can all thank my mom for this chapter in the REVIEWS that I'm expecting! (*hint hint* ;) ) 


	6. Chapter 6: Signs and Becoming Accustomed

Author's notes: Thank you all my reviewers! (Just thought I'd say that.) I've decided that anyone who gives me a long enough review, or asks a good question will be getting a personal e-mail. For me, It's so much easier than posting up my review responses since I have limited access to Microsoft word. So be checking your e-mails, boys and girls!  
  
Oh, by the way, I solemnly refuse to update anymore unless I get 5 reviews for each chapter. That sounds fair, right? This story is long enough to be getting that many, I think. On the first few chapters I let it slide, since the story was new, but now, I've got to put my foot down. (Dude, I sound like my Mom!!! That's a little scary...O_O)  
  
Oookaay peoples, here's chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Co. aren't here at the moment, but please leave a message after the tone.  
  
*BEEP *  
Chapter 6: Adjusting  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the time they had been in the woods, Inuyasha had set her back on the branch at the bottom of the Goshinboku she'd been sitting on earlier. She was pressed up against its trunk, the bark lightly scratching at her back through her clothes, and they were kissing.  
  
A lot.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome begin to return his kiss as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He loved the feeling he got from kisses like this. He'd never get sick of it. She was so sweet, and he loved the taste of her. She was his candy.  
  
Kagome was losing herself. She had that wonderful feeling she got when she kissed him, like her whole body was turning to jelly. She let her tongue explore his mouth, circling his fangs. She ran one of her hands, which had been resting at the back of his neck, run through his long, silver hair, and then let it rest on his back. Then she felt a clawed hand roam up her thigh and press against her hip. ' He sure has gotten confident over the past couple of months,' she thought. A moment later Kagome reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"We'd better stop, or they're going to come looking for us," She said with an apologetic smile as she let her arms rest by her sides again. Inuyasha pouted slightly, "Why you ever talked them in to coming along is beyond me. All they do is stick their noses where they don't belong." Kagome giggled. "Oh, come on," She said, slipping off the branch to stand up, "You know you like them." He crossed his arms and held up his head in one of his famous stubborn poses. "Feh," he muttered, but it didn't sound harsh. Kagome giggled again. "Go ahead and be stubborn if you want, Inu- chan, but it won't work on me. I know you to well," She said cheerfully, calling by the nickname she'd given him. She only said it when they were alone, of course. He'd probably freak out if she said it in public. Sometimes he pretended he was annoyed by it, but it really wasn't so bad. He'd never really had a nickname before. Well, not a nice one anyway.  
  
Kagome took a hold of his hand, pulling him back towards the village, "C'mon, Inuyasha, there's shard hunting to do!" He simply nodded and allowed himself to be led back by the happy girl in front of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku sat on a stump behind the hut. To any passersby, it would seem that he was meditating, but anyone who looked closer would see that he was constantly glancing down at the prayer beads wrapped around his cursed hand, and then back up at the sky, deep in thought.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were together. They were going to have a child. Knowing this had a strange effect on him. He couldn't help but envy the hanyou. He knew that Inuyasha had had a much harder life than he himself had. Perhaps he had a curse, and he had lost his Father, but he'd been 14 when it happened, and even then, he'd had friends in his home village to comfort him. Inuyasha told them once he never knew his Father, and his Mother had died when he was very young, and since then he'd been discriminated against by youkai because of the human in him, and humans because of the youkai. Then he'd lost Kikyou, another person to die in his lifetime. Inuyasha definitely deserved a little happiness, and Kagome and their child could bring him that, and heal him of his past. But still...  
  
He looked at his hand again, more closely now, studying the beads there. He wondered, if they didn't defeat Naraku, how much time did he have? He needed an heir to defeat Naraku, and to carry on the family legacy of seeing him defeated, although the thought saddened him. Even if he did have an offspring, he would never live long enough to see it grow. Its mother would be left alone to raise it. That was another fear. That he'd hurt the woman to bear his child. That he might even come to love her, and then have to leave her. That was another reason that he continued to be lecherous. Partly it was to produce a child, partly out of habit, and partly because he thought perhaps if he only fell in love with a woman's body, and not the real her, it wouldn't be quite so hard if he died. Miroku sighed, a real sigh this time, and not the dramatic sigh that was usually followed with a lecherous comment, but a sigh of true despair.  
  
"Houshi-sama?" Sango's familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he quickly replaced the sad expression on his face with his usual calm, serene mask. "Hello, Sango," He said cooly, "What brings you here?" 


	7. Chapter 7: Pregnancy and Solemn Moods

Author's note: I'm getting really excited about this story. I'm just starting to put in all the good parts I've been planning. Anyway, thank you all my loyal reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and friends. Rumiko Takahashi does. Damn, she's a lucky woman.  
Chapter 7: Pregnancy and Solemn Moods.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Life fell into a sort of pattern. Everyday they'd get up, pack up, and look for jewel shards. They didn't find many over the weeks of traveling they did, but they did find a couple thanks to some villagers with rumors of the shards. Kagome would continue to confuse everyone but Sango and Kaede with her mood swings. One second she'd be angry with someone for something or another, and the next she'd be crying and apologizing for being so moody. She'd also get sick at random times. It wasn't just when she was eating, either. She could have not eaten anything at all, and then all of a sudden.well.you know. Inuyasha tried to get used to her mood changes, her nausea, and her sudden cravings for food, and it got to him from time to time, but it was all worth it when she let him touch her stomach, or when she thanked him for being so good when it came to handling this whole pregnancy thing. Shippo was ecstatic about his new brother or sister, and he'd ask Kagome everyday if she could feel it, when it was coming, or what she was going to name it. Kagome thought it was cute, but it just bugged Inuyasha.  
  
Sango and Miroku's situation stayed the same. He'd hit on her, she'd pummel him, and everyone would go back to what they had been doing. Miroku found out that if his 'I see an ominous cloud hovering over your residence' excuse didn't work, which was rare, the excuse 'My friend here is with child, and is not feeling well. We'd be very grateful if you would give her a place to sleep' would work on some of the village women. Sango helped to explain a few things about pregnancy to the boys, and took care of things when Kagome was sick. She also put up with Kagome's mood swings very well, and for that Kagome was grateful.  
  
Kagome was in her third month when being pregnant really started to take it's toll.  
  
Everyone was in Kaede's hut, most of them, with the exception of Inuyasha and Kaede, who both rose at dawn, were just waking up. They'd heard about a jewel shard northeast from there in a village in the opposite direction, so they'd turned around and come back, and since they had no choice but to pass through Kaede's village, they decided to stay the night. Inuyasha watched from a tree outside the window as Kaede washed up and left to do her daily duties, and then as everyone else began to awaken and stretch the kinks from their sleepy muscles. Shippo, smelling the food Kaede had left them, ran to the center of the hut and began to serve himself. Everyone else soon followed suit. Inuyasha just watched. He'd already had some before they woke up.  
  
After a minute or two of watching them eat, Inuyasha decided to make his presence known. He jumped down from the tree and landed in a crouch on the windowsill of the hut. Everyone immediately turned around, and looked relieved when they saw it was only him. "Good morning, Inuyasha!" Kagome greeted him. "G'morning," he replied casually. He settled against a wall to wait for them to finish their meal. He looked at Kagome eat. She looked really hungry. She'd filled her bowl more than the others had, and she ate quickly. She finished before anyone else did, and stood up. "I think I'm going to go change," She said. Everyone nodded their approval.  
  
Kagome walked into the next room where her overstuffed pack lay, along with some other things she'd decided to leave behind at Kaede's for when they returned from shard hunting. She started rummaging through the bag, and pulled out a hairbrush and a mirror. She ran the brush through her hair until she was satisfied, then started to dig around for some clothes. She pulled out her fuku. Not wanting to ruin her new clothes, and knowing she wasn't going to need her uniform any time soon, she slipped it on. The shirt went on with no problem, but the skirt... "Oh, man!" She groaned, annoyed.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome mumble something from the room she had disappeared in, and decided that watching her dress would be more fun than watching the others eat (A/N Bad boy! Hee hee). He got up and walked towards screen separating one room from the next, and knocked on the door. "Oi, Kagome," He called quietly, not wanting to call much attention from his companions, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," she replied. He hesitated before opening the door. She sounded irritated. 'Well, maybe I can help,' he thought with a playful smirk, and slid away the shoji screen. To his disappointment, Kagome was already dressed. She was standing before him, fumbling with her skirt. What was that thing she told him about? A 'zipper'? Yeah, that's it. She was fumbling with the zipper on her skirt.  
  
She turned towards him, looking frustrated. "Kagome, what's wrong with your skirt?" He asked. Kagome looked even more frustrated as she replied, "It won't zip up! It's to small!" Inuyasha scratched his head, "Then why don't you wear something else?"  
  
"Because," she replied, "I don't want to ruin my other clothes. They're new, you know." Inuyasha didn't comment, figuring it'd be better just to let her talk. He wouldn't be risking making her mad by saying something stupid that way. Kagome stopped struggling with her skirt and slumped, defeated. Her unzipped skirt exposed quite a bit of skin on her hip, much to Inuyasha's pleasure. 'Kami, I'm becoming just like Miroku,' he thought, but he couldn't deny liking to see more of her. Kagome's words broke his train of thought.  
  
"I guess your right," She sighed. She started to dig through her pack and pulled out some jeans and a T-shirt. 'Thank you, mom, for reminding me to pack loose clothes,' she thought. She started to take off her uniform, blushing when she realized that Inuyasha was looking, but continued to change. She didn't really mind Inuyasha looking at her that much, but it was a little embarrassing just to start stripping right in front of him. 'Oh well. It's nothing he hasn't seen before.'  
  
Inuyasha was greatly enjoying this little show. He saw the blush on her face as she pulled of her clothes and smirked. He glanced at her stomach. It was much rounder than last time he'd seen it. He wondered how big the baby was now. 'Okay, now I sound like Shippo,' he thought. Kagome was adjusting her clothes as she finally finished dressing. Inuyasha looked at her clothes. She was wearing a loose purple shirt and somewhat baggy pants that reached her knees. He'd never seen her dress like that, although he had seen her wear pants before, just not so loose, with the exception of the clothes she slept in. 'She still looks cute,' he thought as he followed her from the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango glanced at Miroku, who had stopped eating his food when he noticed Inuyasha was no longer with them. "What's wrong with you, Miroku?" Sango asked suspiciously. He stood up from where he sat and answered, "Inuyasha has gone into that room with Kagome." A lecherous grin spread across his face and Sango sighed, knowing what he was thinking. "Get your mind out of the gutter," She said. "But, Sango," Miroku said, "They are lifemates now, and it is only natural for them to want to be a little . intimate." Sango gave him an annoyed look and stood up next to him, "They've only been in there a second, and they wouldn't do something like that while we were in here!"  
  
Just then Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the room. The two groups stared at each other, and Inuyasha and Kagome started to blush at being caught coming out of the same room together, and while she was changing, no less. "Hey, Inuyasha!" Shippo piped, completely clueless to what Miroku and Sango were talking about, " What were you doing in there? They kept talking about you two doing something. You weren't doing anything bad were you?" Inuyasha and Kagome's blush deepened. " No! We weren't doing anything!" Inuyasha snapped, and Kagome shook her head enthusiastically to confirm Inuyasha's claims. Shippo shrugged, "I was just asking! No need to get all mad."  
  
Miroku. However, wouldn't be convinced so easily. His perverted smile grew. "Well," He said suggestively, "if you want to keep it secret. That's fine w-" He was cut off by Inuyasha's fist as it came down on his head, causing him to fall over. Kagome rolled her eyes at the fallen lecher.  
  
"I'll be right back," Kagome said. Inuyasha turned toward her, "Where are you going?" She headed for the door. "I'm just going to clean up," she replied with a smile before she left the hut.  
  
Once she was out she headed for the water basin next to the house. She didn't have time for a bath, but she did want to get somewhat clean before they left. It was hot last night, and she was sweaty! She knelt next to the basin, and cupped her hands in the water, splashing her face. She reached for the cloth that always hung there and dabbed at her face and neck. Then she stood up, returning the cloth to its place. 'That's better,' she thought and started to walk towards the hut door. Just then she felt some sort of pressure in her stomach. Something squirming. It didn't make her feel nauseous, though. "Wow," she said to herself, "That's different."  
  
What she didn't know was that Inuyasha hovered over her in a tree, watching her carefully. He'd left the hut right after her, and taken his place there. He was always watching her, making sure she was all right, even though she didn't know it. He only had to be yelled at about being overprotective once to get the point, so he watched from afar. He saw her wash her face and start to walk back, then stop and talk to herself. He heard every word, and decided to risk facing her wrath and check on her.  
  
When he landed next to her suddenly she stumbled to the side, not expecting him to be there, but caught herself before she could fall. She had been so deep in thought over what had just happened that she hadn't sensed his youkai, and he'd surprised her.  
  
"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha said, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he'd just nearly scared her out of her wits, "You sick again?" Kagome steadied herself and shook her head. Inuyasha looked confused, "Than what's 'different'?" Kagome was the one confused this time, until she remembered what she had said earlier. "Oh," She said, "I.I think it.moved."  
  
This only confused Inuyasha even more. "What mo-," He stopped mid sentence when Kagome placed her hands on her stomach. "Oh," Realization dawned on him, "The pup- it moved?" She nodded slowly, "It didn't kick, or anything, but I'm almost positive it moved." Inuyasha moved toward her. "Can I feel it?" He asked. She shrugged, "You can try."  
  
Inuyasha stood behind her and place his hands just below hers, trying to ignore the looks the villagers were giving him, and shut his eyes. He could hear the baby's heartbeat very faintly now without even pressing his ear against her stomach if he listened carefully. They stood there a minute or two before Kagome said, "There! Could you feel that?" Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't think so, but I think I heard it. A little 'swishing' noise, right?" Kagome nodded vigorously, a bright smile donning her features, "That's it!" Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a bit at the situation. Kagome seemed very excited about being able to feel the pup move, and he wished he'd been able to feel it, too.  
  
The two of them made their way back to the hut to tell the others about what had happened, but when they got there they found the others waiting for them already. They'd watched the entire episode, and thanks to Shippo's sense of hearing, which wasn't as good as Inuyasha's, but still better than a mere human's, they knew everything that had been said, as well. Inuyasha was pissed that they'd been spying on them, but everyone was too preoccupied with the new development in Kagome's pregnancy to notice him fuming.  
  
Shippo was even more excited now. He'd convinced himself that the baby was due any day now, no matter how many times the others told him that it wouldn't be born for another few months. Kagome told them just to leave him alone and let him believe what he wanted. They weren't going to change his mind anyway, so why spoil his fun?  
  
After the excitement died down, everyone got ready to go. They were even more in a hurry than before. It seemed like the baby's new ability to move (or Kagome's new ability to feel it) reminded them that they were on borrowed time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
They had reached the village in the late afternoon. They would have made it sooner had Kagome not needed a few breaks along the way due to nausea.  
  
The village wasn't much. The few huts that were scattered about the area were unkempt. They sagged, as if carrying a great weight, and desperately needed a few repairs. Weeds were the only plants to be seen along the ground. Most of the residents were adult workers, and the only children that seemed to live there ran around in small groups, dirty and practically unnoticed. Women dressed in faded, rough material, worn from age and work. They pulled their mussed hair away from their faces and did their chores, not talking or gossiping as many village women do, but walking on their own, looking sullen and suspicious of everything going on around them, tensing at every sound.  
  
The rumor had been a fake. Their had been no jewel shard, according to Kagome. At least, there wasn't anymore. Some villagers had seen a traveling bird youkai, unusually strong and fast for it's type, hunting for food in one of their fields, and kind of panicked. When a traveler had told them of the shikon shards, they'd immediately assumed that was the reason the youkai was so unusually large. It had been easy enough to defeat, but hunting it down had taken a lot out of them, except Inuyasha, and it had all been in vain. It was dark now, and they were searching for a place to stay the night.  
  
"Just 'cause the youkai was so damn fat those stupid humans think it's got some huge shard," Inuyasha grumbled, "The thing just ate to much."  
  
"They didn't know any better," Kagome said tiredly, "They're just some scared villagers. We can't blame them."  
  
"We can and I will!" Inuyasha exclaimed hotly. Kagome sighed and decided not to argue.  
  
The group wandered around the village, looking for a good place to sleep. Correction: Miroku was looking for a good place to 'perform an exorcism'. Finally he stopped before a large mansion, if you could call it that. It, like all the other buildings in the area, were quite run down, though this place looked at least clean, and because of this and it's size, it seemed to be the nicest place in town.  
  
Miroku sighed and shut his eyes. "I believe I sense an ominous presence here," He stated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku made his way to the door and knocked. Shuffling could be heard from inside, and the door opened ever so slightly. An old man peaked out cautiously. "Yes?" He said quietly. Kagome wondered what this man was so afraid of. "Hello, sir," Miroku said politely, "Before I say anything, I would like to inform you that I am a trained Buddhist priest."  
  
"Yeah. So?" The man cut him off rudely, apparently seeing they were no threat and becoming annoyed at being bothered. It didn't seem to phase Miroku, who continued calmly, "And I regret to inform you that there is an ominous cloud hovering over your home. I would be happy to rid you of it if you wish."  
  
He seemed to have caught the old man's interest, because he slipped his body fully through the door to stand on the porch. He looked at him suspiciously. "If I don't let you get rid of it," He said slowly, "what will happen to me and my family?"  
  
"Well," Miroku replied, "It will bring you great misfortune, such as bad luck, death, illness and the like." The man nodded, "Than you have my permission to perform the ritual." Miroku bowed and began to make his way to the side of the house, pulling a scroll from his robes until the man's voice stopped him, "If you are successful, what would you like in return for your service?" Miroku turned around and smiled, "Well, my friends and I are quite tired, and we would be indebted to you if you would give us a place to rest for the night." The old man looked thoughtful. "All right," He said finally, "But only if you are successful." Miroku bowed again, "Thank you."  
  
The man waited outside with them until Miroku was done with the 'exorcism'. As soon as he finished, he informed the man that the 'presence' had dispersed, and he led the group to their room.  
  
He introduced himself as Jiro as they walked up a long staircase and down a narrow hallway. As they were passing one of the rooms, Inuyasha picked up the sound of men's laughter. Drunk men, most likely, because there was the strong smell of sake along with the noise. He wasn't sure he wanted any of his companions to stay here tonight, especially Kagome. He just had this nagging feeling that something was wrong here.  
  
Finally Jiro reached a room at the end of the hallway, and opened the door. "Here is your room," He said curtly, "We will bring food." He waited for them to file in then slammed the door behind him.  
  
"He wasn't very polite to us, was he?" Sango asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Kagome nodded. "Everyone seems so tense here!" She exclaimed, "I wonder what's up with this village?" No one answered.  
  
A moment later a knock was heard at the door, and a woman entered quietly. She was old and frail, and her hair was done in a gray, messy braid. She looked as if a gust of win would break her. "I have brought your food," She said shyly, as if she was afraid of being scolded. Kagome gave her a bright smile, "Thank you." The woman returned Kagome's smile with a small one of her own and placed the food on the floor before them. " I hope you enjoy your meal," She said. "I'm sure we will," Miroku informed her as she turned to leave. She shut the door lightly, unlike the man that had come before her, and she was gone.  
  
Kagome turned her eyes toward the food. She was really hungry after a long day of traveling. She picked up a bowl and began to fill it with food. She relaxed as the others began to serve their own plates, and began to eat. She wondered what was wrong with this village. She had never been to a place where everyone was so uptight and cautious all the time.  
  
Inuyasha watched as everyone finished their meal and settled in for the night. He didn't even go to sit against the wall like he usually did. He wasn't planning on sleeping tonight. The nagging feeling he had that something was wrong with this place still remained, and he wasn't going to risk one of those men doing something to his friends while he was sleeping, although he'd probably hear them anyway. His gaze settled on Kagome when he heard her shift under her blankets, trying to get comfortable. What if they did something to her? He had to suppress a growl at the thought. He'd kill them if they touched her.  
  
Just then Kagome rolled over and looked at him sitting in the middle of the room. "Inuyasha," She said groggily, "Why are you just sitting there?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She sat up on her elbows to look at him better, "Aren't you going to bed?" He shook his head, "No. I'm keeping guard."  
  
"Why? Something wrong?" She asked. He snorted, "You mean you didn't notice the drunk men we're sharing this building with?"  
  
"No," Kagome said, " Do you think they're a threat?" Inuyasha smirked, "Not with me around they're not." Kagome gestured for him to come closer, "Then why don't you at least sit over here against the wall? It's got to be more comfortable than staying over there all night." Inuyasha hesitated, afraid to relax unless he fell asleep, but finally got up at her pleading look and sat next to her. She gave him a contented smile and leaned down to pillow her head on his knee, her eyes closing as her body relaxed and she fell asleep.  
  
This wasn't good. How was he supposed to stay awake with her sleeping so close to him like that? He never thought her calming, sweet smell would be a problem until now, especially with the comforting scent that she now radiated. He felt his body sagging as sleep began to overtake him. He fought to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't move or stretch to keep himself awake. 'At least Kagome's happy,' Was his last thought before he fell unconscious.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open. Everything was hazy until they slowly started to come into focus. She had to use the bathroom. She had to use the bathroom right * now*. Slowly, she sat up and realized Inuyasha was sleeping next to her. She smiled at him. 'He needs to relax,' she thought. She carefully stood up from her sleeping bag, trying not to wake up the kitsune youkai or hanyou she was sleeping with (A/N Not that way, you perverts!). She headed towards the door as quietly as possible until she reached the door. Slowly she opened the door until the crack was big enough for her to slip through.  
  
Once she was in the hallway Kagome sighed. She was surprised Inuyasha hadn't heard her get up. She walked towards the stairs quickly, wanting to get back as soon as she could. As she passed by one of the multiple doors she could loud snoring coming from inside, and even her human nose could pick up the putrid smell of alcohol. She assumed this was where those men Inuyasha was talking about were sleeping. It didn't matter now, though. By the sounds they were making they were all fast asleep.  
  
When she reached the first floor, she tried to remember if she had seen an outhouse. 'I think there was one near the side porch.' She made a mental image of everything she could remember outside of the house. She walked out into the warm night air, quietly shutting the door behind her. She looked over, and, sure enough, there was an outhouse. 'I hope they don't mind me using it,' she thought, 'but it beats going in the bushes!'  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha could feel himself pulling from his dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes and stretched. Something was different. He could move his leg now... Inuyasha stood up, instantly awake as he realized what was wrong.  
  
Kagome was missing. He scanned the room, but all he could see were his other companions, all sleeping peacefully. No sign of the absent girl. He hurriedly made his way to the door, nearly stepping on Shippo in the process, and walked out into the dark hallway. He sniffed the air. The fading smell of alcohol was still there, and Kagome's scent mingled with it. She must have walked right through here. He followed her scent quickly.  
As he reached the stairway, he heard a muffled scream. 'Kagome,' was the only thought that ran through his head as he leapt over the banister stairs and ran towards the sound.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome had made it to and from the bathroom just fine, and was just passing by what seemed to be the living room when a cold. Smooth voice startled her. "Hey, girlie.....," It said. She spun around and saw a tall, lanky man standing in the middle of the room to her right. He was dressed in loose gray pants and a white top, much like Inuyasha's inner yukata and hakama. There was a chest plate strapped onto him, and a leather belt hung loosely from his waist. Kagome swallowed as she realized there was a sword attached to his hip.  
  
He walked slowly, coolly, towards her, and Kagome instinctively took a step back. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. "Hey, little girl," He repeated, "didn't you hear me when I spoke to you?" Mischief and amusement glittered in his eyes, and Kagome could smell sake on his breath as he came closer. "Pretty girl. Don't suppose you're one of that fool Jiro's kids, are you? I guess it's fortunate for me he's such a *kind * old man. Always taking in strangers like you."  
  
"H-hai," She stuttered, "It was nice of him. I-I think I'll be going back to sleep now. It's almost dawn and I'm-"  
  
"Stay," He cut her off, "Stay and. talk with me." The suggestive tone in his voice really scared her. She found herself thinking that she should have listened to Inuyasha. "I don't think so," She said, turning quickly to leave. She felt him grab her arm and spin her to face him. "You do not refuse me. You cannot refuse me! You cannot refuse someone of my rank," His words slurred as he spoke, reminding Kagome of his drunken state. 'Just keep him talking,' she thought, 'Talk yourself out of this.'  
  
"Umm," She said awkwardly, "I- I wasn't refusing, but, uh, why would someone like you want to talk to someone like me? I'm just a simple girl, after all. I'm sure you could find someone better to talk with than me!" She tried to pry herself loose from his grip, but he only held her tighter as he grinned insanely. "I want to talk to you, girlie," He said stupidly, and his few words chilled her, "I.. want.you.."  
  
Kagome spun away from him, struggling as she tried to break free of his hold. This only seemed to anger him, as when she turned her hair had flung to the side, and he'd caught sight of the scar on the back of her neck. He reached forward and grabbed a few locks of her dark hair, tangling his fingers into it as he lifted her up. He ran his hand roughly over the mark Inuyasha had made a few months before.  
  
"So," He snarled angrily, "you've been marked by a youkai, girl? I know what this means. Some youkai already had you, huh?" Then he smiled again, and Kagome thought his smile was much worse than his angered expression, "I guess it's my turn then. My turn for you.girlie." Kagome, who had been to startled to speak before now, tried to scream as his hand was placed over her mouth, cutting her off,  
  
"Inuya-"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha looked at the scene before him. There was Kagome, a scared expression on her face, and hovering over her was some.man.who had a hold on her hair and shirt was lifting her up towards him. It was obvious what he was trying to do, and it was also obvious that this bastard was drunk. His eyes were unfocused, and he was surrounded by the stench of liquor.  
  
He felt his blood boiling, and a deep, threatening growl rose from his chest as he quickly grabbed the man by the back of his yukata with one hand and wrapped the other around his neck, forcefully pulling him off of her. Kagome fell backwards as the hanyou turned the man to face him. If looks could kill, then that man would be burning in hell by now at the look Inuyasha was giving him. "You.asshole," He growled out, then said in a lower, more menacing tone, "You.will stay away.from my mate."  
  
The man's eyes widened as he realized that he was a dead man. He may have been wasted, but he knew that no inu-youkai would find someone trying to hurt their mate and let them get away with it. He began trying to pull from his grasp, wanting to run, but Inuyasha only tightened his hold on his neck.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to kill him. It would be more than satisfying to feel his neck snap under his hand, but..he glanced at Kagome, who still looked frightened, her breath coming in ragged gasps. He didn't want to scare her anymore. He carried the man to the door and opened it, and said in what he thought was the most threatening voice he had ever used, "You will never, ever touch her again, or anyone else. If you do, I will not hesitate to kill you," With that he kicked the man hard in the gut and threw him out onto the hard ground, "and you will not come back into this house as long as we are here. Especially her."  
  
He left the man, who was now unconscious from his near death experience, and went back to Kagome. She was huddled against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest. He could smell her tears before they even began to fall. He sat down next to her and touched her shoulder, "Kagome?" She looked at him, as if just now noticing he was there, and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on to him for dear life. "Inuyasha," She said, "I was so scared. I thought he was going to.to. try and.and I should've listened to you!" Inuyasha returned the embrace, rocking her gently as he willed her to calm down. " It's okay, Kagome," He said gently, " You're okay now." Kagome nodded against his chest and continued to cry softly. When her tears slowed to a stop, he prepared to help her back up to bed when a surprised voice stopped him.  
  
"What's going on here?" It was Jiro and his wife, the woman who had served them their food. Inuyasha stood, pulling Kagome with him. "That's what I'd like to know," He said to them, looking up at the roof, knowing full well that that was where the men were sleeping, then looked back at them, "Explain."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: That seemed like a good place to end it. I'm sorry this chapter's so late. I've been busy. My friends and I got into a big argument over this chapter. They said that you can't feel the baby until five months, and I said you can feel it earlier, but others can't. We checked our science books and I was right! ;) Anyway, remember I want at least five reviews or I'm not updating.  
  
I just want to say that anyone who has a family member or friend in Iraq, or anyone who's basically an American, God bless us all. 


	8. Chapter 8: All The King's Men

Author's note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting so many. Because so many of you reviewed I decided I was going to do my best to get this up as soon as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of his little friends, but I do own my own my little personal anime character that lives in the world I've created for her in my mind. She pays me back by keeping me from getting bored when I'm alone. (  
Chapter 8: All the King's Men  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shippo woke up late in the night, and immediately noticed the feeling of cold air against his skin. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he realized he was alone in Kagome's futon. He looked around and saw Miroku asleep and Sango curled up with Kirara on the other side of the room, but other than them there was no one but him. He missed the feeling of being cuddled up against Kagome, and decided he wait for her and Inuyasha to come back before going back to bed.  
  
A minute went by. Two. Five. No one came. The kitsune stood up, wanting to go back to bed with them nearby. He couldn't help but wonder if they would come back. Shippo had always had a deep, underlying fear that he'd be left alone again. He loved Kagome like she was his Mother, and he didn't know what he'd do or where he'd go without her. Inuyasha wasn't that bad, either. He just got a kick out of making him mad. In reality he learned all the things his father had never been able to teach him from Inuyasha.  
  
The kitsune bounded to the door as quickly and quietly as he could to find the missing couple.  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and the old couple were currently downstairs having a staring contest. "Well?" Inuyasha inquired roughly. The people before him looked at each other, back at him, then at each other again. Finally Jiro's wife sighed, "Jiro, I think we should tell them. They have a right to know if they are staying in our home."  
  
"They may not be trustworthy, Tomoko," He replied stubbornly (A/N Has anyone noticed that he acts a lot like Inuyasha sometimes?), "They may be one of them."  
  
"One of who?!" Inuyasha demanded. Tomoko placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, "They have brought us no harm, and I believe they are good people. They deserve an explanation." Jiro looked them up and down, as if sizing them up, and nodded. "Fine," He said, "We will explain. Follow us into the sitting room. This may take a while." He walked past them into the room where Kagome had previously met the man that tried to attack her, and sat down as the others followed.  
  
Inuyasha sat cross-legged in a chair across from Jiro and his wife. Before Kagome could find another chair to sit in, however, he reached over and pulled her into his lap, ignoring her blush and surprised expression. He didn't trust these people just yet. The old man and woman were no threat now, but those men upstairs could be working for them for all he knew.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said, slightly embarrassed at his forwardness in public. The hanyou only tightened his grip on her. "Go on," He said gruffly. Jiro nodded and cleared his throat, apparently about to say something either very important or very long.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering what those men upstairs are doing here," He began, and Inuyasha nodded, urging him to continue, "Well, you see, they are officers. Men who work for the King and leader of this and surrounding villages."  
  
"So why are they here?" Inuyasha interrupted, " You in trouble for something?" Jiro shook his head, "We have done nothing but give them a place to rest. They wander all over this area, and we are obliged to give them residence in any place we can, should they command it."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha interrupted again. "Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, "Let him finish before you start asking questions!" Inuyasha scowled but remained silent.  
  
"It all began nearly a year ago. A group of rebels, thugs, as you might call them, settled in this village. It was only temporary, mind you, for none of them stay in one place for to long, so no one paid them any mind. That is, until one of them began mingling with the King's daughter. He would be seen talking to her outside the villages, or near the castle gates. It infuriated the king, and he forbade her to ever speak to him again. She, not wanting to spend her time with a thief like him, gratefully used the excuse to stay away from him," Jiro shook his head and Tomoko let out a regretful sigh. "I hate to think about what happened next," Tomoko said sadly, "It was so dreadful."  
  
"What was it?" Kagome couldn't resist asking, and Inuyasha gave her a smug smirk at catching her interrupting. Jiro looked each of them straight in the eye before saying, "The princess was found dead near a stream where she would often speak to the village women. A friend of hers, who saw the whole thing and was unable to prevent it, said she was murdered. Murdered by that rebel she was trying to avoid."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened for a split second upon hearing this before her expression melted into one of sadness and sympathy. Jiro continued to shake his head and Tomoko continued, "Ever since then, the king has been searching for that group of rebels so he can avenge his daughter's death. The group has supposedly grown, and nearly all the killings for miles around are because of them. We don't know whom to trust anymore, because we don't know whose part of the rebel group. Officers from the king will take in anyone they suspect and because of their rank they are allowed to chose where they like to stay. Recently they have been getting a little... aggressive, though."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome said softly as the story came to a close, " I didn't know that's why everyone was so on guard. I guess-"  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo's childlike voice cut her off mid-sentence. Everyone turned to the kitsune standing in the doorway. "What are you doing up?" Kagome asked. "I woke up and saw that you weren't there, and I couldn't go back to sleep," Shippo replied. "Go back to bed kid," Came Inuyasha's voice, "This doesn't concern you." Shippo just stuck his tongue out at the hanyou before walking over to where he and Kagome were seated. "What are you guys doing down here?" He asked innocently. Kagome reached over and lifted him into her arms. "I had to use the bathroom," She informed him, "And on my way back a man was being..mean to me, so we're asking Tomoko- sama and Jiro-sama about him and his friends."  
  
"Who'd want to be mean to you? You're never mean!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome smiled at him, "Thank you, Shippo. We're trying to find out why he was mean." Shippo nodded, "Oh."  
  
Tomoko looked horrified at what Kagome had just told the fox child. "H-he," She stuttered, "He tried to attack you?" Kagome looked down at her feet, not really wanting to talk about it, and nodded. "Oh, my," Tomoko gasped, "I had wondered what had you two so worked up. I apologize for him." Kagome waved it away, "It's okay. He was drunk. It's not your fault."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "I wasn't going to let anyone hurt my mate. Or my pup." Jiro looked at her, "So you are with child?" Kagome nodded and patted her stomach, glad for a change in subject, "Hai. A little over three months." Tomoko smiled at the two of them, "Congratulations." Kagome smiled back, "Thank you."  
  
Jiro cleared his throat again, capturing everyone's attention, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I want to discuss with you that group of rebels I have told you about."  
  
"Yeah? What about them?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was now holding a sleeping Shippo, reminding her it was still the middle of the night. She tried her hardest not to fall asleep, but Inuyasha seemed to notice her tiredness and rubbed her back soothingly. She relaxed against him and slowly started to drift into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard from Jiro was,  
  
"We need your help." And then everything went black.  
*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Shippo fall asleep, and after he made sure they were out of it, he glared at the couple. "Why should we help you?" He asked, "We don't know you. You could be setting us up for all we know." Jiro shook his head vigorously, "We are not setting you up! We honestly need your help!" He lowered his voice, "Do you know what it's like to constantly live in fear? Not knowing who to trust, and needing to be careful everywhere you go? Those officers have harassed us for nearly a year. Everyone here has been."  
  
Inuyasha looked him in the eye. He was telling the truth. He could tell by his voice and the way he was looking at him. "Fine, I believe you," He said, and Jiro smiled, "But I didn't say I was going to help you." The old man's smile faltered, and he nodded solemnly, "I understand." He lifted Tomoko by the arm and began to lead her from the room. "We have nothing more to discuss," He said stiffly, "Why don't you and your companions go back to your rooms?" Then he left.  
  
Inuyasha lifted the sleeping girl and kitsune into his arms and walked carefully back to their room. He thought about what the man had said. 'Do you know what it's like to live in fear?'  
  
'Yes,' the hanyou mused, 'yes. I do.'  
  
He opened the door to see that Sango and Miroku were beginning to stir. Sango sat up and looked at him carrying Shippo and Kagome. "What happened, Inuyasha?" She asked. Miroku sat up and looked at him, also, upon hearing Sango's voice. "I'll explain in a little while," He replied. He placed Kagome and Shippo back on their futon and pulled the blanket over the two of them before turning back to his other companions.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, "What happened here?"  
  
Inuyasha sat down before them and told them the story. All the way from when he had woken up and found Kagome missing to when they had seen him come in. Sango gasped when she heard of what the officer was trying to do to Kagome, and glanced at her sleeping form.  
  
"Seems you three have had quite a night," Miroku stated, and Sango nodded in agreement. "So," Sango said, "We're not going to help them?"  
  
"We don't have time for that!" Inuyasha informed them roughly, "We have to find jewel shards while Kagome can still travel!"  
  
"Kagome will want to help them," Miroku's voice was calm in contrast with his friend's, "She is a kind trusting person, and she will try and talk you into helping them."  
  
"She'll try, but that doesn't mean I have to do it!" He said. "Then Kagome may just 'sit' you until you agree to," Sango told him. "She won't 'sit' me," Inuyasha replied matter-of-factly, "She said she was going to try and not do that anymore. The only reason I still have this necklace is so she can control me if I..transform." His transformation from hanyou to youkai was a sensitive subject for him.  
  
Sango and Miroku shared a knowing look. Kagome with mood swings and no more sitting just wasn't possible. Inuyasha had another thing coming. "She'll still want to do it," Sango said. Inuyasha just shrugged and crossed his arms, showing them clearly the discussion was closed until Kagome got up. Everyone got comfortable for their wait.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everything was blurry. Kagome felt warm and comfortable, and she didn't want to wake up. 'Go back to sleep,' She told herself, but her body refused. She stretched, and her bones groaned in protest. She noticed Shippo curled up next to her, and tucked the blanket tighter around his tiny form.  
  
She sat up, rubbing her temples because of the terrible headache she had, and got the distinct feeling she was being watched. She looked up, and as soon as her eyes adjusted to the light she saw that Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were each staring at her from where they sat. "What?" She asked, annoyed that they were all watching her like that. Did she really look that bad when she woke up?  
  
"Nothing, Kagome-chan," Sango said, "We've just been waiting for you to get up."  
  
"You didn't have to, you know. You don't have to wait up for me all the time," She said it harsher than she meant to, and instantly regretted it when they all turned away from her.  
  
'Kagome's on one of her mood swings again,' Inuyasha gave a mental sigh, 'Being pregnant and getting up early just isn't a good mix for Kagome.' He heard Kagome stand up from her futon and he turned to look at her. She looked kind of sad. "Gomen," She said, "I didn't mean to snap at you guys. I really don't even know why I did it." They all nodded, as if this was an everyday occurrence (and for the past couple of months, it was). "It's all right, Kagome," Sango assured her, and Kagome smiled at her for being so understanding.  
  
"We need to get out of here soon," Inuyasha cut in, "This village isn't safe. Since there's no shard, we have no reason to be here."  
  
Kagome couldn't figure why they needed to leave so fast. This village may be a little run down but..wait... She suddenly remembered the events of last night, and knew why Inuyasha was in such a hurry to leave. She also remembered Jiro's voice, asking for help. He sounded so afraid. So hopeful.  
  
"I think we should stay, Inuyasha," She stated.  
  
"What?! You can't be serious!" He replied, his tone and expression showing surprise and anger. However, Kagome had the determination and the moodiness to overpower him. "Hai," She said firmly, "I'm dead serious."  
  
"I hate to say we told you so," Miroku said, "But.."  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at him, "Shut up, Houshi!" Then he faced Kagome, "Kagome, if we stay here, you'll probably not only be dead serious. You'll be just plain dead." He sounded mad, but anyone could pick up on the concern in his voice. Kagome was unfazed, "We need to stay and help them, Inuyasha! They're innocent people! It's our duty to help them!"  
  
"It's our duty to find jewel shards! In case you've forgotten, we only have a month or so to find them!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha, we still have about three more months until I have to stop traveling!"  
  
"We do not! I am not going to let you travel in that condition!"  
  
"Didn't we already have this argument?" Kagome asked. "Well we're having it again!" An annoyed Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome took a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to explode. "Inuyasha," She said as calmly as she could, "You remember what almost happened to me last night?" Inuyasha looked away, "Of course, I remember."  
  
"Well, what if you hadn't gotten there in time?"  
  
"But I did!"  
  
"But what if you hadn't?"  
  
Inuyasha scowled. He didn't like what she was doing to him. She was forcing him to feel useless to prove her point. "I could smell you, and hear where you were. Even if I hadn't woken up, I would've heard you yell. I have youkai senses, remember?"  
  
"Inuyasha, try to cooperate here!" She was irritated by his stubborn attitude, "What if you weren't here? I would've been.attacked. There are other girls around here, you know. What if the same thing happens to them?"  
  
He hadn't really thought about that. He hated the thought of a woman being taken advantage of. It made him sick to the stomach. It was worse than when they cried. The thought of that happening to Kagome made him want to kill.  
  
Kagome noted the thoughtful look on his face. "See what I'm trying to say?" She said, breaking him from his trance, "We can't just let them live like this. My conscience just won't let me live with that. Helping them would be the right thing to do." Inuyasha shrugged. Even if she did have a point, he still had the jewel shards to think about. "I'll think about it," He said. Kagome smiled widely, knowing that she was one large step closer to convincing him. Inuyasha saw this, "I just said I would think about it! Don't get all happy just yet."  
  
"Whatever you say, Inuyasha!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Moody," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "What was that, Inuyasha?" She asked. "Nothing," He replied quickly.  
  
Everyone got ready to go, lest Inuyasha decided they would leave, while the aforementioned hanyou watched on impatiently. Shippo awoke about half an hour after Kagome did, and was currently helping Kagome pack while chatting excitedly about everything that happened last night. It was a rare event for the kitsune to be included in such things!  
  
Kagome finished her packing and looked at Inuyasha, who was currently leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. "I'm hungry," she informed him. He opened one eye to look at her, "Why don't you go get something out of your pack?"  
  
"There's no breakfast foods in there," Kagome said. Sango strapped her Haraikotsu to her back and stood next to Kagome. "What do you feel like eating?" She asked. She had come to understand Kagome's random cravings. Kagome thought for a second. "Umm..," She said, somewhat shyly. She didn't want to seem selfish. "Eggs?" she suggested (A/N I don't know if they ate eggs in ancient Japan, but I suppose they did. Besides, it's good for pregnant women to eat eggs. Lots of protein! (). Sango nodded and grabbed her hand as she led her to the door, "Let's see what we can find." Kagome turned to the boys before exiting, "Aren't you coming?" Shippo bounded after her happily, and Inuyasha and Miroku stood and followed more calmly than the young fox.  
  
The group entered the kitchen, and Tomoko and Jiro regarded them with a nod. "Excuse me," Sango said to Tomoko, "but do you have anything to eat? If you have any eggs we could eat, we'd be very grateful." Tomoko smiled warmly, "Yes. I do believe we have a few eggs to spare. I will cook them for you if you like." Sango and Kagome smiled back at the kind old woman. "Thank you. That would be wonderful," Kagome said. Tomoko went and began preparing the food.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was approaching Jiro. "Hey, old man," He greeted him. Jiro looked up from whatever he had been doing. "Hai?" He inquired sharply. He apparently wasn't on great terms with the hanyou boy ever since he had refused to help him and his fellow villagers. "I'm reconsidering your request," Inuyasha replied. That caught Jiro's interest. "But," The hanyou continued, "I'm only considering it, and if I do decide to help you, you will have Kagome to thank." Jiro grinned, "I understand."  
  
Kagome and the others finished their breakfast, and stood up. After thanking Tomoko and Jiro for their hospitality, everyone went outside for some fresh air. They walked down the roads, seeing the villagers coming out of their homes to begin their day. They were even tenser than before. Perhaps it had something to do with the guards that had lined up at the sides of the roads. Many of them looked bored as hell. They would glare at everyone who passed, and the victims of their stares would cringe and walk away quickly. As the group went by them, they all stopped what they were doing to stare rudely.  
  
"You, there!" One called. They turned to face him. "You're a strange group. A youkai exterminator traveling with youkai, a monk, and a girl in strange clothing. Very suspicious," He said.  
  
"Yeah. What's it to you?" Inuyasha replied gruffly, "We get the same reaction wherever we go, except without the interrogation."  
  
"I am an official officer for the king, and it is my responsibility to interrogate anyone who may be members of the ronin rebels," He informed them in a formal tone.  
  
"Sir," Kagome cut off anything Inuyasha might have said, " I guarantee that we're not members of the rebel group. We're just passing through."  
  
"You're still a very suspicious looking group."  
  
"We all have the same purpose to travel around, so we just kind of met up and started traveling together," She replied. The officer turned to one of his companions and spoke in hushed voices. A moment later he turned back to them, "We will be keeping a close watch on you all. You may pass." Kagome nodded to him and hurried everyone else away.  
  
"That was annoying," She said, "I wonder if these people have to go through that all the time?"  
  
"Probably," Sango said.  
  
They continued walking while trying not to meet the stares of the soldiers. Inuyasha watched their movements. Those officers were cruel. They sneered at children as they went by, and whistled and laughed as women went by. To the elders and men they simply glared, as if to say 'why do we have to stand around and watch you all day?' It was getting on his nerves. Kagome was right. They couldn't just leave them here like this. If they did, Kagome would never let him forget it. 'Listen to yourself,' he berated himself, 'Your actually pitying these humans!'  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha was no longer standing next to her. She turned to see he had stopped in the middle of the path, and was glaring at the soldiers that stood at the edge of the road. "Inuyasha?" she called, "Just ignore them. Don't let them get to you."  
  
"That's it," He said, and Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion, "What?"  
  
"We're staying here. I can't stand these guards anymore!" He said irritably. Kagome smiled and walked back to him. "You really are so sweet, Inu-chan," She said softly. He let out a faint growl, meant to convince her he was annoyed, and failing miserably, "Don't call me that, Kagome." She giggled, "But I like it!"  
  
The rest of the group seemed to have finally noticed they had stopped, and looked at them. "Hey, guys!" Shippo hollered, "Why are you two standing in the road?" Kagome hurried up to them "We're staying," She said, "We're going to help!" Everyone nodded and cast a meaningful look at Inuyasha, a look that obviously meant 'We knew she'd talk you into it.' Inuyasha looked away, "Feh!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was glad they had decided to pack beforehand. After they had returned they told Tomoko and Jiro their decision. The couple was delighted at hearing this. Jiro had, upon Inuyasha's demand to know where to find this rebel group, gone out and spoke with some of the more friendly officers, who informed him that many scattered rebels were found up north, hidden in the caves and cliffs of the mountains. So the group had come back to heir room to gather their things.  
  
They filed downstairs, Inuyasha in front, as always. With the exception of the hanyou, they each bowed to the couple, who thanked them again and again for agreeing to help them, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think we should take a break Inuyasha," Kagome insisted for the second time. "We need to keep going! We have to get this over with," He replied without stopping. 'Why is he being like this?' She wondered, 'Recently he's been the one who insists I take a break. I mean, I know we're going of our way here, but what's with the sudden hurry?'  
  
She walked faster so she stood next to him. "Inuyasha," She tugged at his sleeve, "I really don't feel so good." He stopped and glanced around, and Kagome knew she had won. He turned around, "Okay. We'll stop for a couple minutes." Kagome gave him a lopsided smile, "Thank you."  
  
They settled down in the grass, and Inuyasha took to a tree above them. He seemed very on edge, though she couldn't figure out why. She leaned back against the tree and looked up at him. Unable to find a cause for his strange behavior, she sighed and took off her shoes to rub her aching feet. They were sore and swollen, and her back hurt a bit. She was also nauseous, and moody. Because of her moodiness, knowing all this made her want to cry.  
  
Inuyasha watched her stand up. "Excuse me," She said weakly. She made a nauseous sound in her throat before backing into a small group of trees. He could hear what was happening and leapt from his tree to check on her. He stood next to her as she retched, rubbing her back and holding her hair back. When she was done, she straightened and panted for air. "Thanks," She breathed. He nodded, "No problem. You okay now?" She attempted a smile, "Much better."  
  
"Good, because we need to get goi-," He began, but she cut him off. "Inuyasha!" She said, "Two shards are coming towards us, and fast!"  
  
He lifted his nose and sniffed the air before uttering one word,  
  
"Kouga."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Here you go. Just so you know, the whole rebel group thing isn't a really big thing in the story, it's just supposed to lead up to the meeting with Kouga. ( I feel so bad for all the people in Iraq, on both sides. Those innocent people are starving over there right now, and our soldiers are dying and being captured. It's so terrible. Please review. I need at least five. 


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

Author's Notes: Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! *Takes a big breath *  
  
THANK YOU KOTA MAGIC FOR MY 100th REVIEW!!!!!!! I'll have to think of something to give you. Hmm.. I'm so happy!!!! * la la la * ( .  
  
Here's the next chapter: The face off with Kouga!!!! Dun dun dun!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Company. If you don't know that by now than you are extremely stupid.  
Chapter 9: Jealousy  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all awaited Kouga's arrival. 'So that's why he was in such a rush,' Kagome thought, 'We're in Kouga's territory.' Things did look vaguely familiar to her from when Kouga had kidnapped her, but she wasn't exactly admiring the scenery while she was being carried off on a strange youkai's back.  
  
A moment later a whirlwind of dirt and wind came into view. It neared the group before finally stopping. When the dust cleared, Kouga could be seen standing before them, his two companions arriving a moment later.  
  
"Kagome," He said facing her, ignoring the others completely, "I was hoping it wasn't you." (A/N Never thought you'd hear that from Kouga, huh?)  
"What?" Kagome was confused. He started to walk toward her, only to come face to face with an extremely annoyed Inuyasha. The hanyou was emitting a growl, which Kouga countered with his own. "What did you do to her, Inu-korro (Sp?)?!" Kouga barked.  
  
"I would think that would be obvious, you dumbass!"  
  
"How could you claim her? I told you she is MY woman!" He yelled in his face. "She is not!" Inuyasha replied hotly, "Are you that stupid? She's my mate. Hell, she's carrying my pup!"  
  
"I know that, moron! You think I can't smell you all over her?! You think I can't smell you INSIDE her?!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "A wimpy wolf like you? I couldn't be sure." (A/N Yeah! Go, Inu!)  
  
No one saw it coming. That moment, Kouga's let out a loud, threatening growl, and pounced, catching Inuyasha off guard. The two off them rolled to the ground, a tangled mass of cloth, limbs, flesh, and fur. They clawed at each other, barking and growling in ways no human could understand. Inuyasha was looking for a chance, one second, for him to draw his Tetsusaiga, and finish this fight. Kouga raked his claws along his sides, leaving bleeding gashes in their wake. Inuyasha returned the movement with a strike of his own on the wolf's chest and upper arm.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha had his chance. Kouga had hesitated for a split second to glance at his now injured arm, and Inuyasha had him pinned in a way that his opponent couldn't fight back or move away. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, and was about to make his final blow when,  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rang out, "Don't kill him!" Without moving off of Kouga, he looked at her. "What are you defending him for?! We need to finish him off so he won't bother you again!" He wasn't necessarily going to * kill* the bastard, just cut off a couple of limbs. He looked back down at Kouga, who smirked, "See? Guess she is my woman, after all." Okay, NOW he was going to kill him.  
  
"Kouga-kun," Kagome interrupted, and the two canine youkai turned toward her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to make sure this filthy dog never touches my woman ever again!" He said, more to Inuyasha than to her.  
  
"She is not your woman!" Inuyasha yelled, and was promptly ignored by Kouga. I the blink of an eye he had pushed Inuyasha off of him, stood up, and darted around the angry hanyou, and now stood right behind Kagome. Before anyone knew exactly what was happening, Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome's now round torso. He felt the plumpness of her belly, and frowned. "Come back with me Kagome. You can stay in my den, and when you have that pup, we'll bring it back to that Inu-kuso and let him take care of it. Then we can have some pups of our own."  
  
Kagome attempted to pull from his grasp, but to no avail. She felt terrible. She was sore, she was moody, she was nauseous, and now she was trapped in the grip of a possessive wolf youkai, who had previously been in what seemed a life or death battle with the father of her baby. This was just not her day. She started to cry. "No, Kouga," She sobbed, "Leave me alone! I'm not going with you!" She tried again to struggle out of his grasp, but he got a strong grip on her shoulders and turned her around, "Why are you crying? Dog-turd do something to you?"  
  
"No!" She replied. Her feeling of self-pity was being replaced by fury, although her tears refused to stop falling, "I'm crying because I feel bad, and you're just making it worse. Now let me go!"  
  
"Get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha cut in, taking a hold on both Kouga's and Kagome's shoulders, forcing them apart. He pulled Kagome to him, and glared at Kouga. "Leave her alone, you wimpy wolf!" He demanded, " She's not your woman. She doesn't want you to touch her. Got that?!"  
  
"You can't even take care of her!" Kouga retaliated, "If I heard her correctly, she told me she feels bad. You let her get sick, dog-turd!"  
  
"She's pregnant, asshole!" Inuyasha informed him, "That's why she's sick."  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kagome away, gently as not to push her over, and got into a fighting stance, obviously intending to finish what he had started.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said with mock sweetness in her voice. He knew that voice. It was her you-better-do-what-I-say-or-you'll-seriously-regret- it-when-I'm-done-with-you voice, and the way she was saying it now basically scared the shit out of him. Maybe the mood swings added that final scary touch, though he wouldn't show the effect it had on him to Kouga or the others. "I just want to talk to him," She said. He hesitated, then growled in frustration, "Feh!" Inuyasha stood up, and Kouga jumped to his feet as he stood next to Kagome.  
  
"So, Kagome," Kouga said, "You're finally going to take me up on my offer?" He looked expectantly at her.  
  
"No, Kouga," Kagome said, and this time it was Inuyasha smirking at the disappointment on Kouga's face. "I'm going to do something that I should have done a long time ago," She continued, "Kouga, I am NOT your woman."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Kouga, no buts. Let me finish," She said, " I.Am.Not. Your. Woman. I never said that I was. I really don't know what I have to do to prove it to you that I really mean it. I would think the fact that I am willingly pregnant with Inuyasha's baby would take care of that, but I guess not, so maybe saying this will. I can't go with you, Kouga-kun, and even if I could, I wouldn't. I just don't like that way, and I can't ever picture myself liking you the way you want me to."  
  
Kouga stood there, then looked away, "There's nothing I can do to change your mind then?" She shook her head, "No, There's not."  
  
"I still want you to be my woman."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kouga-kun. I never wanted to hurt you. I still want to be your friend, but that's all. Nothing more than a friend." She honestly never wanted to hurt him like this. She knew what it was like to want something, or someone, you thought you couldn't have. In the end she'd been lucky, though, while Kouga would never have her.  
  
He looked back at her and Inuyasha, and nodded toward the hanyou, " You better take damn good care of her, Inu-korro, or I'll be back to take her with me. And Kagome, if he dies, you come to stay with me."  
  
She nodded and rubbed the back of her head, "Umm.I'll keep that in mind Kouga-kun."  
  
One of his companions finally spoke, "Let's go, Kouga. We really don't have any reason to be here anymore." Kouga cast one look at all of them, his gaze lingering on Kagome a bit longer than the rest, before taking off, kicking up dust as he left. The member of his tribe that was left looked at her, "You know you'll be welcome if anything happens." She smiled, "I know. Thank you." He smiled back at her, " I look forward to seeing you again, Kagome-san."  
  
Before he left, a thought struck her, "Wait! Before you go, could you tell us if you've seen any wandering samurai around this area?" He looked thoughtful. "Well, we hunted down a couple sneaking around these mountains."  
  
"Where?" She asked. He pointed off into the woods, "Off that way. They've got a couple of camps hidden up there." She grinned, "Thanks!" He nodded and bowed slightly before running after his fellow wolf youkai.  
  
They each stood there, saying nothing, until Shippo broke the silence. "Wow," He said, "I thought Kouga would never give up."  
  
"He may be back," Inuyasha said, "You should have just let me finish him off."  
  
"I think he was serious Inuyasha," Kagome replied, "And I didn't want to kill him. He's not such a bad guy, just stubborn and possessive." She thought about what she had just said, and giggled. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked irritably. "Kouga's actually a lot like you, Inuyasha!" Kagome informed him of her new discovery, still giggling. "WHAT?! I'm nothing like that wimpy bastard!" He exclaimed, his voice angry and insistent. "Yes you are!" Shippo joined in, not one to be left out of the fun.  
  
Inuyasha growled, deciding that Shippo would be the perfect one to to let out some of his frustrations, and began chasing the now frightened kitsune. "Eek!" Shippo squeaked as he jumped into Kagome's arms, crawling onto her shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her neck, trying to hide in her long, dark hair. "Inuyasha!" She scolded, "We were only kidding! Leave Shippo alone!"  
  
"Keh," Was his response, "He shouldn't be teasing me. You shouldn't either, for that matter."  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated sigh, trying to calm herself before she 'sat' him. Her former bad mood was returning, and she was doing her best not to let it take control. "Well," She said in an unusually calm voice, revealing to them the anger that was boiling below the surface, "At least something good came out of this. We found out where the samurai rebels are hiding. Now we'll be able to get back to your precious jewel shards faster." With that she pushed past him and walked over to her pack.  
  
They watched for a moment as she began to stuff things into her bag. "Let's go," Inuyasha said gruffly. Sango and Miroku sighed simultaneously, and followed the hanyou back to the clearing they had formerly been resting in.  
  
Kagome really didn't know why she was so mad. Inuyasha always chased Shippo, and he was always stubborn whenever she took the young kitsune's side. She sighed, "Damn hormones." (A/N My, my, Kagome. Such language.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Several hours and a few pairs of sore feet later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They'd traveled all day. Kagome's moodiness had faded into an attitude so positive it was almost sickening. She was silent now, mostly because of exhaustion. She was obviously tired in the first place, and after a few more hours of walking she was on the verge of falling asleep where she stood. The sun was setting, the fiery reds and oranges fading into a deep purple, where the first stars could be seen. But they were the only light to be seen. Tonight was the night of the new moon.  
  
That had been another reason for Inuyasha's rush. He had wanted to get away from Kouga's territory before night fell, rendering him helpless against the youkai. He was still in the wolf's lands, but it didn't look like they'd be bothered by him or his companions this night.  
  
Kagome watched him closely, waiting for the transformation to occur. "Guys," She called, catching the attention of her friends, "Let's stop here. This looks like a good place to stop for the night."  
  
"I think you are right, Kagome-san," Miroku agreed, "We shall stop."  
  
They began gathering firewood as Kagome dug through her pack, pulling out her sleeping bag. She rolled it out, then began to prepare some ramen for the others. She was interrupted by Inuyasha voice, "It's happening."  
  
They turned toward the hanyou, who was turning human before their eyes. His brilliant silver hair began to become streaked with black until there wasn't a single pale strand left on his head. His furry dog ears shrunk, blending into his scalp, and human ears grew at each side of his face. Kagome glanced at his hands, and saw that his claws had already fully receded, leaving only thin, rounded human nails in their wake. He opened his eyes, which had once been a fiery honey amber color, and were now a dark black. They were so dark, they seemed almost purple.  
  
He could feel his senses weaken. It still managed to startle him, like it had when he was a child, although he had been through it many times before. His eyesight became blurred, and he could barely make out the shapes of his friends and mate in the darkness. He blinked furiously until he could see a bit more clearly, but he still couldn't make out his companions with the clarity he could have just a minute before. His ears could no longer pick up the sounds of their breathing and other movements, or the quiet sounds of the forest, and it was driving him crazy. He felt his inhuman strength slip away, leaving him feeling helpless. He was human, and he hated that.  
  
The others had the decency to stop staring once the transformation was over, and went back to what they had been doing before, with the exception of Kagome. She placed the ramen packet the had been about to prepare down and walked over to where he sat against the trunk of a tree, and sat next to him. He hadn't even heard her coming with his human hearing until she was next to him. What frustrated him more was that he couldn't smell her scent without being very close to her, and even then, he could barely smell her own, natural scent. And if he couldn't pick up on her sweet scent, there was no way that he'd be able to smell the internal scent of their pup.  
  
Kagome settled down, resting against him without a word. She really didn't need to say anything, so they sat silently together. She glanced over at their companions, and seeing that they were too caught up in their work to notice them, laid her head against his shoulder. She twirled a strand of his ebony hair between her thumb and forefinger absentmindedly. He wrapped a strong arm around her, and she snuggled closer to him, getting comfortable as she fit her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Inuyasha was just beginning to relax, finally able to smell her scent floating about her, when-  
  
"Awwwww," Sango, Shippo, and Miroku chorused. "Mew," Kirara added agreeably.  
  
The hanyou-turned-human's eyes snapped open, and he growled. It was a strange sounding growl, coming from human vocal chords, but a growl, no doubt. He stood up, blushing, and refused to look anyone in the eye. He couldn't stand the knowing smiles of his friends, and he could already hear the teasing from Shippo. He stomped off, muttering, "I'm going off by myself for a while. Don't follow," cutting off any jokes that might have come. With that he walked off into the forest.  
  
Kagome sighed heavily as he disappeared. "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan," Sango said to her best friend, "We didn't mean to scare him off. It was just so sweet, the two of you sitting there like that." Kagome waved away her apology. "It's okay, Sango-chan," She said, forcing a smile onto her face, "But, hey, that's Inuyasha for you. Too proud for his own good." She stood up, brushing herself off, "I'm going to go get him, Okay?" Everyone nodded, and she walked off in the direction Inuyasha had gone.  
  
Once she was out of camp, she let her face fall. 'Why does he have to be like this?' She wondered, 'I'm having his baby. His 'pup', as he says it. We're allowed to be together like that in public.' Kagome shut her eyes, trying to sense Inuyasha's presence, even though she knew it was pointless. Without his youkai energy, she couldn't sense him at all. She sighed, and continued to scan the trees for his red-clad form.  
  
She found him brooding on the branch of a low tree. He couldn't leap into any random tree as he usually could, so he'd had to find one close enough to the ground that he could get down safely, and with plenty of branches for him to climb. She approached him, and he didn't seem to notice her until she was directly under him. At that moment a twig snapped under the weight of her sore foot, and his head swiveled in her direction. "Inuyasha?" She called.  
  
'Should of known she'd come,' he thought. "Yeah?" Inuyasha replied gruffly. "Inuyasha," She said, "Why'd you leave like that?"  
  
"They pissed me off."  
  
"How? They were just joking around, Inuyasha. Don't take it so seriously!"  
  
"Feh. I don't like being teased."  
  
She sighed, "Yes, Inuyasha you made that very clear earlier today, but they're your friends Inuyasha. They're not trying to hurt your feelings. They're just trying to have some fun."  
  
"."  
  
"Fine. Be like that!" She fumed. She seriously considered walking back without him, but decided that if she was going back, so was she. Right now, he didn't deserve the luxury of privacy if she didn't.  
  
Inuyasha looked down, and even with his human eyesight, he could make out Kagome pulling herself up. "What are you doing, Kagome?" He inquired. She looked up from the branch just below him, "I'm coming up there to sit with you. If you're not going back, then I'm not either." Finally, she heaved herself up to where he was, and sat down, facing him. She looked angry, and Inuyasha thought he saw a touch of hurt in her eyes. He suddenly felt like shit. "Kagome," He began, but he didn't say anything more. He really didn't have anything to say.  
  
"Why'd you leave like that, Inuyasha?" She asked again, "It's not a big deal if we sit together like that. I don't care if they see us, and I don't know why you do."  
  
He looked away, "I told you. I don't like being teased."  
  
"Inuyasha," She said softly. She had a strong feeling that images of his past were flashing through his head right now. She took his face in her hands, gently forcing him to look at her, "I'm going to repeat what I said before. They're only kidding, Inuyasha. They're teasing is supposed to be friendly and funny, not hurtful. If you told them seriously to stop, I bet they would." She watched his reaction to her words. He seemed to be listening, so she continued, "Now I'm going to tell you what my mother told me. If you let people's teasing get to you, they'll keep doing it. If you ignore it, or even laugh with them, soon it's not fun anymore, and they'll stop." He seemed to take this into consideration, and she assumed her short speech had had its effect. She dropped her hands and started to back away. "Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go back," She said, and started to climb down to the ground.  
  
What Kagome had said made a lot of sense to him. He looked at her as she stepped down onto a lower branch, trying to get down. She read him so well. He smirked as he decided that she wasn't leaving just yet.  
  
She felt a hand grip the back of her shirt, hauling her back up to where she had previously been sitting. A second later she found herself facing away from Inuyasha, his arms snaking around her waist. His strong hand pressed against her stomach, stroking it with his thumb through her clothing. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"You're not going anywhere," He informed her. He nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed contentedly. "But-," Kagome began, "What if the others come looking for us?"  
  
He smirked against her skin, "I don't care if they see us. Do you?"  
  
She smiled, "No. Not one bit."  
  
Neither of them moved, just happy to be able to find comfort in one another. Kagome tipped her head back against Inuyasha's shoulder and looked at the stars. 'You can't see them like this in my time,' she thought. They reminded her of shattered diamonds. They were spread across the sky, some standing out and lighting up the sky, some seeming like sand, beautiful, but so small and close together they seemed to cover the night in sparkling silk.  
  
"Is this why you like trees so much, Inuyasha?" She breathed. He glanced at her, then followed her gaze to the moonless sky. "Partially," He replied, "I kind of just grew accustomed to it after I headed out on my own. When there's no one to protect you but yourself, a tree is the safest place you can go." She nodded. She supposed he'd needed someplace to sleep after.. after his mother died.  
  
Suddenly, she turned her head and kissed him on the jaw. He wasn't expecting it. "What was that for?" He asked. She shrugged and leaned into him, getting sleepy. "Just because," She murmured. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her from falling off of the branch. He looked at her face, and saw her eyes begin to droop. He'd rather have let her sleep there, but he couldn't risk him falling asleep with her and letting her slip from her grasp. In his hanyou form he might be able to hold on to her, but like this he wasn't so sure.  
  
Gently, he shook her awake. "Kagome? Kagome, wake up. We need to get down from here."  
  
"Mn," Was her muffled reply as her eyes slid open, "I'm tired. Don' move me."  
  
"We need to go back to camp, remember?"  
  
She sat up with a groan, her muscles screaming in protest. "Okay," she mumbled, her tone showing her great dislike of the idea of climbing back down again. One of his arms latched themselves around her waist. "Ready?" He said. She didn't get a chance to answer before he was making his way down, her in tow.  
  
A moment later, they were standing on the soft, damp earth. Inuyasha's arms loosened their hold on her, and Kagome walked forward. Her walk was more of a shuffle, he observed. She seemed to be uncomfortable. For a split second she stopped, and placed her hands on her back, massaging it with the pads of her fingers. Then she lifted on leg, shook it, as if there was something disgusting on it, then repeated the same thing with the other leg before continuing on her way. He took careful note of her actions, coming to the conclusion that she was indeed more tired than she let on.  
  
They walked on in silence, just focusing on getting back to camp, eating their meal (Inuyasha was dreaming of Ramen), and resting up for the new day ahead. The two of them entered the clearing where they were going to stay that night, and were very surprised at what they saw.  
  
There was a lump underneath the fold of Kagome's sleeping bag, namely Shippo, and two adult forms were seated behind the flames. Although it was hard to see beyond the bright burning light of the campfire, Kagome and Inuyasha still recognized the figures.  
  
Sango and Miroku were kissing in the middle of their campground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Inuyasha and Kagome were off working out their problems, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku had been sitting around, trying to figure out how to cook a ramen packet. Shippo had soon tired of this, and went to search Kagome's bag for his beloved chocolate. Upon finding nothing good (A.K.A. full of sugar, or other such foods with no nutritional value. The kinds of foods little boys live off of), he instructed Sango and Miroku to wake him up when Kagome got back, then promptly curled up into a tiny ball of warm fuzz at the end of Kagome's sleeping bag and fell asleep, leaving the perverted houshi and demon exterminator alone.  
  
Sango soon gave up on understanding the instructions written on the back of the packet of instant ramen, and placed it next Kagome's pack with a defeated sigh before sitting down next to Miroku.  
  
She glanced over at the aformentioned monk, and saw him staring into the fire, then out into the woods in the direction Inuyasha and Kagome had gone. His eyes were unfocused, and he was absentmindedly stroking the inside of his hand with his thumb,  
  
"What's wrong hou- Miroku?" She stopped herself before she called him houshi-sama. Immediately his eyes were no longer dilated, and he snapped to attention. "What was that, Sango?"  
  
"I asked you what was wrong. You seemed unfocused and melancholy again," She informed him.  
  
'She noticed?' He wondered, 'I really must stop daydreaming so often.'  
  
"I am fine, Sango. No need to worry."  
  
She shook her head, "I'm just curious about what is bothering you. Is it the same reason as in Kaede's village?"  
  
He looked back into the woods again, which their friends had yet to return from, and sighed, "In a way yes, and in a way no." She cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" He continued to look in the woods as he said, "I am still worried about whether or not I will find a woman to bear an heir for me. My time may be growing short, Sango." He turned towards her.  
  
"Miroku-,"  
  
"I am happy for them," He continued, gesturing towards the trees behind him, "but I cannot help but. envy them. They are finally together, and they will always have each other until the day they die. I can only hope I can find someone to be with me like that, until the end, but I cannot hope for such a thing until we destroy Naraku. Then perhaps I can search for someone I could truly love."  
  
Sango berated herself for letting a blush creep up her neck. She got a strange feeling he wasn't just talking about his curse, his mission, anymore. She had a question for him, but wasn't sure if she should ask. She didn't know where it would get her. She gave him a side-glance, and decided to try her luck.  
  
"Umm. Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, Sango?"  
  
"Why have you.. never asked me.. you know, to bear your child?" She stuttered.  
  
For once, he let his surprise show on his face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You never asked me to bear your child, yet you have asked nearly every other decent looking girl we've ever met. Why is that?"  
  
He gave her a lecherous grin, "Why? Do you want me to?" She blushed, but said nothing. Miroku became more serious, "Sango, why do you want to know something like that?"  
  
She didn't answer. She didn't really know for herself. He leaned closer, and she leaned back. "Sango," He went on, "Do you want to bear my child?" He sounded simply curious, not lecherous. She searched for the right words, but her mind was a jumble, "I-I just wanted to know w-why you never asked me?"  
  
He looked at his hand. Only for a second, but he did it. "I did not want to hurt you," He said in a solemn tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked her in the eye, "I did not want to hurt you. What good would it do you if I left you with child, sucked into my own hand?"  
  
"What good would it do any of the other women?"  
  
He sighed, "No good at all. I know that, but I did not love any of them."  
  
Sango blushed brighter. Was he saying...  
  
That he loved her?  
  
"Miroku," Was all she could manage to say. Miroku resumed staring into the fire before looking at her even more intensely than before. "Tell me, Sango," He said, "If I did not have this curse, if we were able to destroy Naraku in time, would you do me the honor of bearing my child, and staying with me?"  
  
She didn't know what to say. He'd never looked at her this way before, with so much emotion in his eyes. His deep, stormy blue eyes...  
  
She vaguely heard herself saying 'yes'.  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. A satisfied smile crossed Miroku's features, "Then I have yet another reason to defeat Naraku."  
  
"And what is that?" She asked awkwardly. She really needed to get some control on herself!  
  
"Because I do believe that I love you," Was his reply. Sango was to stunned to notice he was pulling her towards him until she felt his lips touch hers. From then on it was wildfire.  
  
That is, until they heard a familiar, gruff, and amused voice, along with some muffled female's giggling, "What are you two doing?"  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. Sango and Miroku, kissing in the middle of camp. One second she was pummeling him with her boomerang, next thing you know she's kissing him by the fire. Funny how life works, isn't it?  
  
The two of them snapped apart, blushing furiously, although Miroku had a wide grin on his face. Sango started to sputter, "H-how long have y- you two b-been s-standing there?"  
  
"Only for a second," Kagome chuckled. Even Inuyasha was holding back a laugh, "So, you two finally got it together, huh?"  
The new couple blushed even more brightly than before. Kagome walked over to sit next to Sango and leaned over to whisper into her ear, "I want details later, okay?" Sango looked away before nodding quickly. Kagome was still giggling as she stood and made her way over to where the discarded ramen packet lay.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, but he gave Miroku a look that said 'I- am-not-going-to-let-you-live-this-down'. Miroku met his stare head on and shrugged, still grinning wildly. His lack of concern about Inuyasha's future jokes took all the fun out of it for him, but Inuyasha soon forgot all about that when he smelled his ramen cooking. Even with a human nose, it still smelled appealing. He went over and leaned over Kagome, staring into the boiling water where the ramen was cooking. Kagome turned around, "What is it with you and ramen? And standing over me like that isn't going to make it cook faster you know."  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha replied, and plopped down on the ground next to her. As soon as the food was done, Kagome dished it out to each of her friends, adding a little extra for Inuyasha. She crawled over to her sleeping bag and shook Shippo awake, and soon he had joined them happily.  
  
Everyone was silent while they ate, with the exception of Shippo, who was babbling away cheerily, oblivious to everything that had happened after he fell asleep, and the sound of Inuyasha practically inhaling his food could be heard. Sango and Miroku refused to look anyone in the eye, including each other.  
  
Kagome was the first to finish, and while Inuyasha was helping himself to another bowl, she stood up and stretched, "I think I'm off to bed now, guys. Good night." Shippo left his bowl of ramen, which was immediately taken by Inuyasha, and clung to Kagome's leg, following her to bed. She smiled down at him before reaching down and scooping him into her arms. She settled under the covers, pulling them over the two of them.  
  
The others soon followed suit. Inuyasha would have preferred to sleep in a tree, but there weren't any he could climb in his human form and still watch over the group. He decided leaning against the tree Kagome was sleeping under was good enough, and made himself comfortable there. Sango and Miroku settled on their own bedding (A/N Do Sango and Miroku have blankets or pillows? I would think they would carry some around with them, don't you?). Both Inuyasha and Kagome noticed they were sleeping a little closer together. Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha smirked at the two of them.  
  
Shippo had long ago fallen asleep, and Sango and Miroku were now also silent. Inuyasha studied them, and decided from their even breathing that they were indeed asleep. He turned towards Kagome. She looked tired, but she wasn't asleep yet. She was twisting around in her blankets.  
  
"Can't sleep?" He inquired. She looked up at him, "Can't get comfortable."  
  
He remembered what hr had witnessed before in the woods. 'No wonder she can't get comfortable,' he thought. He looked down at Shippo, making sure he was till asleep, before moving closer to Kagome. Half of his body was now inside the sleeping bag. Kagome stared at him, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" He pulled her on top of him. "Are you still sore?" He asked. She seemed surprised, "How did you know?"  
  
"I don't know. I can just tell," He replied, "By the way you move, I can tell you're sore, or hurt, or something like that."  
  
"Oh," She said.  
  
Kagome leaned back against his muscular form, and felt his hands brush against her pajama shorts, trail along her loose t-shirt, and press against her back. He began to massage the knots there with his strong fingers. She sighed contentedly. It hurt so good. She swore he knew her body better than she did.  
  
He let his hands slip under her shirt as he roamed up her back to her shoulders, and continued to rub them. Soon she relaxed against him, and he looked at her face. She'd fallen asleep.  
  
He slipped down into the blankets, pulling Kagome against him protectively. He, too, fell asleep, waiting for morning when he would be hanyou once again  
*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shippo shivered and opened his eyes. Somehow he'd rolled over in the middle of the night and ended up outside the sleeping bag. He looked over at Kagome, who was curled up in Inuyasha's arms. The young kitsune was only half-awake, and therefore was not in the mood to joke about their position. He made his way over to them, and pressed his cold, tired little body between the two of them. It just felt right there, with Inuyasha on one side and Kagome on the other. It felt like old times, when he would lie down with his mama and papa. He glanced at Kagome. Mama. He glanced at Inuyasha... Papa.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Have you noticed that a lot of my chapters end with them falling asleep? I'll have to do something about that.  
  
Anyway, sorry this is soooo over due! I was busy earlier this week, and then I got grounded. I don't even know what I was grounded for! My Dad just went a little crazy. Oh, well.  
  
Remember, at least five reviews, although so far that hasn't been a problem! 


	10. Chapter 10: We've Caught The Bandits, So...

Author's note: I am so sorry for not answering all my reviewers, and for the fact that this is way overdue. I have pretty good reasons, though:  
  
School's been murder.  
  
I was grounded for two weeks from the computer (Sometimes parents are so evil!)  
  
3. I lost my disk for at least a week, and spent all day, every day looking for it.  
  
4. I had at least half of this chapter finished, and then my computer decided that the 'file name or path is not valid', and won't let me continue.  
  
Well, now that that's out there, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't have to root through our nearly empty change jars for cough drop money at CVS pharmacy. (Damn Cold! Damn empty pockets! The world's so cruel!)  
Chapter 10: We've Caught The Bandits, So Let's Go Home.  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~~***~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group proceeded silently on their way. Sango and Miroku refused to look or talk to anyone but each other, and Sango was constantly blushing when she caught him staring, his familiar goofy smile gracing his features. Shippo and Kagome took careful note of this. Inuyasha acted like he didn't give damn, though he was running off ways to tease Miroku in his head, 'Ah, sweet revenge.'  
  
They each continued like this as they began to climb the steep, twisting path up the mountain. It started getting steeper and steeper, making it harder to climb. Everyone, except Inuyasha , was exhausted by the time they reached level ground. The hanyou seemed more alert than ever.  
  
They were close. He could smell it.  
  
Yes, they were very close. The smell of alcohol, sweat, horses, and men hung in the air. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the unwelcome smell.  
  
What he didn't realize was exactly how close they were.  
  
He was preparing to turn and inform his companions that they should get ready to face off with the bandits, but he didn't get the chance before they turned the corner...  
  
And tripped, one by one, over an abandoned tent, right into the ronin camp.  
  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome knew at that moment they were in trouble. Everyone in the camp was staring at them, to shocked at their clumsy entrance to say or do anything, until one of them stepped forward.  
  
He was amazingly tall and thin. Kagome suspected that even at her full height, she probably only went up to his naval. His clothes were mismatched, and the armor on his chest, back, stomach, and shoulders were rusted and thin at the edges, making it obvious that they were second hand, and probably stolen.  
  
The samurai's beady eyes slid over them coldly, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself up, bringing Kagome with him. "That isn't important right now," He growled. The man's face darkened even more, if that was possible, "What do you want with us?"  
  
"To kick your asses. What else?" The hanyou gave a confident smirk and laid a hand on the Tetsusaiga, ready to draw it at any given time.  
  
The man before him returned his smirk, cruel amusement etched on his features. "Oh," He chuckled dangerously, "Is that so?"  
  
"You better believe it," Inuyasha pulled out his sword with a 'shing', sparks flying as it transformed.  
  
The samurais seemed surprised by Tetsusaiga's tranformation, but the tall one seemed indifferent. His voice was low and deadly, and any weaker man would've shuttered upon hearing it, "Kill them."  
  
The men charged, and Inuyasha smiled. This was going to be fun...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
In the end, Inuyasha was the victor, with only a bit of help from Sango's Haraikotsu, and the bandits left standing were dragged kicking and screaming back towards the village where the group had been given this mission.  
  
And when I say dragged, I mean in a literal sense.  
  
A few feet behind Inuyasha and Kirara, the samurais were bound hand and foot, and gagged with towels and sheets, complements of Kagome. Ropes were tied around their feet or waists, and the demons of the group, minus Shippo, were pulling them along in the dirt. Even Miroku and Sango were working together to pull one of the ronin. Kagome was bare handed. She was pregnant. She couldn't pull.  
  
They walked on. Inuyasha was thankful that the men behind them had shut up hours ago from lack of energy. They were giving him a headache.  
  
The group took a lot of breaks. Dragging at least a hundred pounds of weight in the hot summer sun was tiring, and although they weren't carrying anything unusual, Kagome and Shippo weren't complaining. Rest stops were all right with them. Most definitely. Inuyasha tied each warrior to a tree tightly. Not tight enough to mortally wound them, but tight enough to make escape imposible. Not that they'd get far. He didn't take his eye of them for a minute.  
  
As they neared the village, samurai in tow, Kagome appeared by Inuyasha. She seemed cheerful. He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," He grunted.  
  
"Hi."  
  
They were quiet for a second, then spoke in the same instant.  
  
"Did you want-"  
  
"I was going to ask you-"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Go ahead," Inuyasha instructed.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I have something to ask you," She said.  
  
"What is it?" She was apparently up to something. She was mysteriously happy today.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha. Do you think you might want to come back with me to my time?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "Huh? Why? I thought we were going to stay at Kaede's for a while."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "No, Inuyasha. You insisted I stay at Kaede's for a while. For at least, let's see.. five months, actually. I never said I'd do it."  
  
"You will."  
  
"I'd be just as safe in my time," She said, "And I want you to come with me."  
  
"Why do you want me to come to your time all of the sudden?" Her face fell slightly.  
  
"You don't want to spend time with me?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha waved his one free hand wildly, shaking his head just as fast, "No! That's not it. It's just that you usually want to go by yourself. Why do you want me to go now?"  
  
Kagome smiled brightly again, all traces of sadness gone, "It's a secret."  
  
With that she strode off to where Sango was, leaving him staring after her. He shook his head. Hormones. Women. Kagome. There were some things he'd never fully understand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~***~*~*~**~***~*~*~*~***~*~*~~***~*  
  
People lined the streets as the group entered the village. They pointed and whispered at the lump of people they were dragging behind them.  
  
Inuyasha was approached by a small troop of guards. "Are you the search party that was sent out to find the wanted Samurai?" The leader asked stiffly.  
  
"Yes, sir. That's us!" Kagome piped from Kirara's back. She'd taken to riding there when her feet had started hurting a couple hours ago.  
  
The soldiers nodded at her politely, and Inuyasha saw a few of them note her swollen stomach. The ones who were smart enough to see it wasn't just a few extra pounds, that is.  
  
"Oi, which one of these is the one you're looking for?" Inuyasha demanded of the leading man, not wanting to linger needlessly if at all possible.  
  
"We'll need to take that up with our army general," He replied, giving a nod to his followers, who immediately surrounded the captive bandits, not that they could've cared less, due to the fact that they'd been unconscious for hours. "Thank you," He said, "You've done a great thing." He bowed slightly, before walking off, his soldiers and prisoner's following closely behind.  
  
At seeing the men leave, the crowd seemed to go off instantly. There were cheers and a lot of people patting them on the backs, and bowing, and shaking their hands. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo grinned, obviously enjoying all of the attention, and although Inuyasha pressed his ears back against his skull to drown out the noise and feigned a scowl, by the gleam in his eyes Kagome could tell he was proud of what he'd done.  
  
They fought their way through the crowd, attempting to reach the outskirts without begin stomped on and torn to shreds. Kagome was glad she was above most of them on Kirara, therefore avoiding any harassment or injury.  
  
As the crowds began to thin, Kagome looked back, and noticed a couple, standing arm in arm on the front porch of and old, but big house.  
  
Jiro and Tomoko waved goodbye, smiling warmly at each of them, before heading inside, not strong or young enough to push through the throng of people the group had barely escaped.  
  
Kagome turned back around, and saw Inuyasha had just witnessed the same sight, and was actually smiling slightly. She took his hand in hers, and said quietly, "You're such a good person, Inuyasha. Not everyone would help those people like you did."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "I only did it because you wanted me to."  
  
Kagome's smile only grew, "Not everyone would help them, Inuyasha, no matter what anyone wanted. You've got a good heart."  
  
Hesitantly she let go, and turned toward the path. Sango and Miroku turned away quickly, making it obvious that they were watching, and Shippo was fast asleep in Sango's arms. Kagome walked over and pulled him to her gently, and they all continued on while Kagome petted Shippo's fuzzy, little red hair. That is with the exception of Inuyasha.  
  
He stayed behind for a moment, watching her and the young kitsune, and sighed quietly. She was going to make a wonderful mother. It was him he was worried about. Three months ago, Kagome told him she needed him, but now he needed her. He didn't even remember his father, and now he was going to be one. He needed Kagome's parenting skills.  
  
With a deep breath, he took a step forward and continued after his lover.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: I'm sorry this is so short, but I wanted to give you something. Just so you know, this is where the story really starts getting good. ( 


	11. Chapter 11: Down The Well And Into The F...

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter for my story! I guarantee it'll be much more interesting than the last. I've been wanting to write this and future chapters for a while now.  
  
Disclaimer: I sent out my secret agents all decked out in their tranquilizers and leather cat-suits to find me Inuyasha and Co., but so far I haven't heard from them yet.  
  
Chapter 11: Down the Well and Into the Future.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood before the well silently. The group had reached Kaede's hut last night, and after a good night's sleep, the couple was ready to jump down the well.  
  
Well, at least they thought they were. It seems Kagome had forgotten all about the whole family-Inuyasha-face-off. And frankly, now that both of them realized that was going to happen, they were scared.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at his mate, trying to figure from her features if she really was going to make him go through with this. She met his gaze and gave him a shaky smile, grabbing onto his hand and squeezing it tight, "Let's go, shall we?" He nodded nervously and they both swung their legs over the rim of the well, plunging into the darkness.  
  
~*~**~***~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they looked up and saw the well house roof, Inuyasha instinctively wrinkled his nose at the putrid smell in the air. By the one whiff he had gotten, though, he had picked up on the scent of Kagome's family. They were all here. Great. Just great.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, and tugged on Inuyasha's shirt sleeve, causing him to look at her. "Let's get out of this well," She suggested. He nodded, and after wrapping his arms around her, pushed off the dirt floor and leapt out of the well gracefully. She began opening the door, ready to face the world, but hesitated when she felt Inuyasha's fingers curl around hers. She couldn't stop the small smile that crossed her features. With that she shoved at the door, and stepped into the light.  
  
Inuyasha allowed himself to be pulled by Kagome's smaller hand towards the house. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled, and he got the distinct feeling he was being watched. He glanced around, seeing nothing at first, but stopping in his tracks when he saw Mrs. Higurashi watching him intently from the kitchen window.  
  
Her face was blank, but her eyes were wide and alert. She clung to the windowsill tightly, and she was leaning forward, as if trying to get a better look. Kagome, feeling him stop, turned and followed his gaze to see what was wrong. Then she, too, stood still.  
  
Time seemed to freeze right then and there. They stood for seconds, minutes, days it seemed.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's mother disappeared from the window. Reality came crashing down again, and Inuyasha felt a slight twinge of panic course through him, though he did his best to keep his face neutral and squelch his fears.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi appeared in the yard before them. She glanced at Kagome, and gave her a kind smile, before looking at him again. She looked at his eyes, as if searching for something. She didn't yell, or smile, she just searched silently. He wondered what she could see. Anxiousness, curiosity, longing, and other multiple feelings coursing through him? He wouldn't be surprised. Mrs. Higurashi was a pretty amazing woman.  
  
Finally, she stopped trying to search his soul. He wondered if she had found what she'd wanted to find. Then she smiled gently. She had.  
  
She strode up to him. "It's nice to see you again, Inuyasha. We don't see much of you these days," She gave him a quick hug, shocking him, "You know you're always welcome here."  
  
When he let go, he could only stutter, "Eh.A-Arigatou," quietly.  
  
With that over with, they trekked back into the house. The two Higurashi women whispered about numerous things ahead of him that Inuyasha couldn't quite catch, but he he heard "gender" very distinctly. What the hell could they be talking about that contained the word "gender"?  
  
The second they entered the kitchen, Kagome was nearly forced into a chair by her mother and fussed over. She looked bored, as if this was an everyday occurance, but Inuyasha sat, bewildered at everything that was going on.  
  
"- and you'll need some new clothes, because most of yours are a little tight on you. Have you been feeling all right? Can you feel it yet? Have you talked about names? I once had a cousin named-,"  
  
Kagome just sat, nodding her head, not voicing an answer to any of her mother's questions.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The hanyou turned to see a boy in navy blue pajamas standing in the doorway. "Hey, Souta," He said.  
  
Souta darted up to him, "Hey! When did you get here? I haven't seen you for a long time."  
  
"We just got here a second ago, Souta," Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," he greeted his sister.  
  
Suddenly, he grabbed Inuyasha's hand and jerked him forward into the next room. "C'mon, Inuyasha. Now that you're my older brother, you need to learn how to play video games properly." With one last look at the two women sitting at the table, they were out of sight.  
  
Kagome smiled and Mrs.Higurashi shook her head. "Uh-oh," Kagome laughed, "He's getting Inuyasha into video games. We may not see them again for days."  
  
Her Mother nodded in agreement then leaned forward and lowered her voice, "Kagome, I gave her a call. It's all set up."  
  
"Good. Now I just need to work it out with Inuyasha."  
  
"That shouldn't be to hard with that spell you have over him, honey."  
  
Kagome shifted in her seat, "Umm, Mom, I can't use that spell anymore. Inuyasha and I came to an agreement that I wouldn't use it unless there was an...emergency."  
  
Mrs.Higurashi raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on what kind of emergency she might mean. "Well," She said, " I guess you'll just have to talk to him, then. In any case, we'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome said, "Now, More importantly, do you have any Chocolate? Ice cream would be good, too. I crave some sweets!"  
  
Her mother sighed, "I guess I should go to the grocery store."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At that moment, Souta and Inuyasha were completely absorbed in their video game.  
  
"Ern, Come on!" Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your butt, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yeah, Right. It takes more than a couple of lost points to take me down."  
  
BOOM!  
  
Something on the screen glowed and exploded. Inuyasha's character lay defeated.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"HA HA! TOLD YOU!"  
  
"Next game is mine!" Inuyasha challenged.  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
Just then Mrs.Higurashi decided to interupt the 'battle'. "Souta, Inuyasha, I'm going to get some groceries. Have Kagome call me if you need anything."  
  
"Wait! I want to get some comic books. Let me come!" Souta jumped up and ran to the car without even waiting for his mother's reply. Mrs.Higurashi followed him and shut the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome searched through the cabinets for some sort of sugary snack. "Oooh! Rice candy!" It was gone within minutes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Souta and Mrs.Higurashi rolled along the isles of food with their cart. Souta's nose was buried deep in a video game magazine, and a comic book was under one of his arms.  
  
Mrs.Higurashi strode along, grabbing this and that and placing it in the cart. Then she felt someone tugging at her shirt. She turned around and saw Souta pointing down the aisle. "Hey, Mom. Aren't those Kagome's friends?"  
  
Sure enough, there were Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka standing at the magazine rack. They were nudging each other and looking at the two of them. Mrs. Higurashi waved politely and they strode over.  
  
"Hello, Higurashi-san," Ayumi greeted.  
  
"Hello, girls," She smiled at each of them in turn.  
  
"How is Kagome?" Eri wondered.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Exhausted. And hungry, as you can see." She gestured to the cart full of food.  
  
The teenage girls looked at each other. "Well," Yuka cleared her throat, "We better be going. Will you tell Kagome-chan we said hi?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
With that they hurried off.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It is kind of suspicious. I mean, why would she need all that food if she had pneumonia?"  
  
"I thought it was yellow fever."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"Tell me again what happened."  
  
"My brother heard her brother, um."  
  
"Souta."  
  
"Yeah! Well he was on the phone with his mom, and he was blabbering on about it. He didn't even notice him standing in the same room, and it was our living room, too!"  
  
"Guys, we can't believe a rumor from a little boy. We need to talk to Kagome ourselves."  
  
"What if it's true?"  
  
"Then we'll just, I don't know. Talk it out with her I guess."  
  
"So we're not mad at her, then?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
With that they hung up the phone with a little 'click'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'M BACK!!!!! I've been at camp for three weeks straight, and I just got back today. Ah, the joys of technology! Well, I think I've left you with a bit of a cliffy, but don't worry. You won't have to wait long. Review! Sayonara! 


End file.
